I am not a Jedi
by Obiwanabi
Summary: Amira is Senator Organa's sister and she is anxious to do her part to help the fledgling rebellion against the Empire, if only she can convince a certain General to help. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I do not profit by borrowing the Star Wars characters or playing in SW Universe. They just inspire my writing. Everything belongs to Mr. Lucas.

I take credit for Amira though. Hope you like her.

--------------------------

Amira made her way down the long marble corridor of Alderaan Palace to her brother's office. She was immediately ushered in by the secretary. Bail Organa, Viceroy and head of the Alderaan royal family, stood looking out the window at the mountains.

He turned when she entered and smiled, "Amira thank you for coming. I hope I did not pull you away from anything." She smiled, "I was playing with my niece." He replied, "Good, I know Leia adores you."

He stood up and walked around the front of the desk to stand before her, "I have a favor to ask of you." She smiled, "Of course anything, you know that." He nodded, "This favor presents some danger. It is a mission for…well a mission that I would prefer the Empire not know about."

Amira crossed her arms, "You mean a mission for the rebellion." He cautioned her, "I prefer not to call it that." She replied, "Its okay I know what you are trying to do. I have been wondering when you might want my help."

He continued, "You know the Jedi are being hunted." She replied, "Being hunted? Are there any left?" He nodded sadly, "Here and there. You are strong with the Force, both you and Jade had that ability." She looked away, "And our brother was murdered with the rest of the Jedi. I am not a Jedi."

He leaned against the desk, "True you were not trained at the Temple, but I know that Jade taught you things, showed you things. He told me once, if you had been sent to the temple as a child, you would have been a Jedi too."

She shook her head, "What makes you think I want to be. What did it get Jade? He devoted his life to the Republic, and he died for it. Now he and his brethren are all but extinct."

He sighed heavily, "Yes, but as I said there are a few left and one of those few is someone I need to get a message to. He is in the outer rim on a planet called Tatooine. He is living in exile there."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "He will not want to be found…if you feel at anytime that the Empire is aware of where you are going or what you are doing you must abort the mission immediately."

She nodded and said, "I understand. Who is it?", "General Kenobi. Do you remember him?" She nodded, "Yes of course." He continued, "As I said he won't want to be found and I do not know where he settled. You are resourceful and strong and the only person I can trust with this, but you are also my sister…I wish there were someone else." She smiled, "Its ok I will go. What is the message?"

He walked around the desk and pulled something out of the drawer. He came back around the desk and handed it to her, "This is a data chip that contains plans for an immense battle station with devastating weaponry. This battle station, if completed, could destroy an entire planet. The Empire would go unopposed throughout the galaxy."

She looked down at the data chip in her hand and shuddered at the thought of a planet such as her beloved Alderaan being destroyed.

He returned to the desk and pulled something else from the drawer and walked back to her. He handed her the object, "It is Jade's lightsaber. It was returned to me anonymously after his death. You should take it with you."

He smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms, "Be safe, use what Jade taught you, you have the instincts you need, trust them. He will be with you as will the Force, you must believe that."

When they parted Amira took a long look at her brother and smiled, "Do not worry, I will find the General." His eyes still betrayed worry but he smiled back, "When you do, tell him we miss him and tell him Leia is a healthy, happy toddler who brings us great joy." She nodded, "I will."

She departed that night on a transport to Tatooine. She sat alone with her thoughts on the nearly empty ship in a quiet alcove. She had met General Kenobi once. It was during the Clone Wars. Her twin brother Jade had been serving with him and his apprentice Skywalker on a Republic cruiser. The ship had been badly damaged in battle and had put in at the Alderaan space docks for repairs.

The General and Skywalker accompanied her brother to the palace to stay while the ship was repaired. Bail was off planet in Coruscant and she was the acting head of State. She remembered the General as thoughtful and charming and had enjoyed her time with him, but more importantly she had enjoyed the rare moments spent with Jade.

Growing up her twin had spent most of his life at the Temple. When they were together they were inseparable. Her heart ached remembering the last time she was with him. Her hand touched his lightsaber that now hung at her waist concealed beneath her cloak.

Her thoughts turned back to the General; curious what she would find. The Clone Wars and the fall of the Republic would have certainly taken its toll on him. Most of the Jedi were dead, his own apprentice turned to the dark side. She wondered why her brother put so much faith in him now. As she settled in to sleep she decided if Bail trusted him so should she.


	2. Chapter 2

During the ship's descent, Tatooine's vast and austere landscape filled the view port. The entire planet was desert. It would be easy to disappear in a place like this. Finding Kenobi might prove difficult.

Mos Eisely space port was strange and interesting to Amira. She had never been this far out in the Outer Rim. There was a wider variety of beings here. She had often been to Coruscant and found it to be quite diverse but Tatooine was home to some of the galaxy's seedier residents.

She walked along the bustling streets towards the Mos Eisley Cantina; it would be the most logical place to start looking for someone. As she entered the Cantina she realized that locating an individual who did not want to be found was not going to be and easy task.

The air was smoky and stank of stale alcohol. A second rate band was playing on a small stage in the back. Amira made her way to the bar and took a seat next to a rather impressive looking Wookie. She nodded a greeting at him and ordered Alderaan Ale from the bartender.

When the first sip washed over her taste buds she cringed. They were obviously watering it down. She had grown up drinking it and this watered down version had none of the bite that it should. She sipped at her drink and casually scanned the patrons. She was looking for a likely candidate to strike up a conversation.

The bar tender beat her to it, "Just get in?" She nodded her acknowledgement. He continued, "Where you from?", "Alderaan." He smiled, "Alderaan, you probably don't think much of our ale then." She laughed, "No, it could use a little less water." He shrugged, "Yah I know, but we can't get it all the time so we have to make what we have last a little longer. Just think of it as a low calorie option."

He picked up a cloth and began to wipe down the bar, "So what brings you to the garden spot of the galaxy?" She laughed again, "I am looking for someone.", "I know most folks around here; maybe I could help?" She thought for a moment about how to describe him without betraying his identity, "He is a retired Republic officer, not native to Tatooine. Probably lives alone, away from any settlements; keeps to his self."

He thought for a moment, "Retired Republic officer, yes we have a few of those around here, most are not in favor with the new government. You could be describing almost anyone." She wagered a few of the patrons fit the bill, "I bet. Anyone stand out in your mind?", He thought for a moment, "There is man who lives on the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea. He comes in here once and a while, orders a drink but doesn't talk to anyone; kind of a strange hermit."

She took another sip from her drink, "Was he a Republic Officer?", "I think so, a high ranking one too. At least that's the rumor." She nodded and said, "One more question, how long has he lived here?", "About a year I guess, I don't remember seeing him around before that."

After leaving the Cantina she walked slowly down the main drag of Mos Eisley. There were vendors of all sorts and she walked for several minutes before she located a vendor selling used land speeders. She purchased an older model; programmed coordinates provided by the vendor and sped off towards what was either her objective or a dead end.

She arrived a few hours later at the edge of the Dune Sea. She stopped the speeder on a large cliff overlooking the vast sea. The landscape was barren beyond anything she had ever seen. She wondered how anything lived out here.

She began scanning the horizon hoping something would catch her eye. A small dwelling just did catch her attention. It was the same color as the sand and blended into the landscape. Before she could make up her mind to investigate it further a strange sensation filled her.

She turned to find several frightening creatures behind her with staffs raised in the air. She pulled Jade's lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. Taking one of the defensive stances that her brother had showed her, she was able to fend off several of the attackers as they swung and jabbed at her with their staffs.

Outnumbered and under experienced with a lightsaber, the attackers had the advantage. She did not see the staff that collided with her head nor feel the subsequent staffs that pummeled her body.


	3. Chapter 3

He had sensed a disturbance in the Force from a distance and witnessed most of the battle before he reached her. Seeing someone wielding a lightsaber all the way out here was particularly intriguing. He used a technique he'd perfected to frighten the Sand People away so that he could assist the woman who now lay unconscious in the sand.

He reached her and knelt down checking her wounds. She was still alive but had sustained quite a beating. Almost immediately he realized he knew her. It was Bail's sister, Princess Amira Organa. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the speeder, powered it up and drove to his dwelling.

Consciousness was returning. She blinked and tried to open her eyes. Pain shot through her head and she immediately shut them again. The voice was calm the accent was definitely from Coruscant, "You've a nasty bump on the head, open your eyes slowly." She did as he said and saw the blurry image of a bearded face slowly come into focus. She whispered, "General Kenobi? Am I glad to see you."

Immediately he asked her, "What in blazes are you doing out here your highness; this is no place to be traveling alone.", "Bail sent me, he has information for you." He shook his head, "Is he out of his mind, why you?" She replied, "He trusts no one else."

She tried to sit up but immediately regretted it. Nausea and dizziness overtook her. He gentlyguided her back down onto the bed,"Easy now, don't make sudden movements. More than likely you have sustained a concussion." She did as he said and relaxed into the pillow closing her eyes and letting the waves of dizziness subside.

He swabbed a cut over her eye. His touch was gentle and soothing. She opened her eyes again and focused on his face, "Leia is well and happy." He did not answer her but continued to treat her wounds. She continued, "I have a data chip, it contains information about a battle station the Empire is building with deadly capabilities."

Obi-Wan still did not speak. Aggravated she asked, "Did you hear what I said?" He dressed the wound on her head, "I heard you.", "Don't you care?" He shook his head, "It is no longer my concern." She pressed him, "How can you say that? You lived for the preservation of the Republic. You fought for it. Your whole life was spent defending it."

He stood up and walked away from her, "You are correct. I spent my whole life defending the Republic. Despite my efforts, despite all the efforts of the Jedi for the last thousand years, the Republic is dead. Most of the Jedi are dead. I failed your highness."

She sat up slowly and said, "There are still many of us willing to fight. My brother risked a great deal getting this information." He responded quietly, "I am retired. I do not wish to be involved in your rebellion."

She sighed heavily, "Then I came all the way here for nothing, I risked my life and risked alerting the Empire to my family's efforts for nothing." He replied, "I am sorry but I am afraid you have."

She swung her legs off the bed and stood up quickly. Dizziness assaulted her so she put her hand against the wall to steady herself. He walked quickly back towards her, "What do you think you are doing?" She replied, "I've made a mistake coming here, I must go home, I cannot risk this information getting compromised I must return it to Alderaan." He cautioned, "You are in no condition to go anywhere."

She took a step and her legs crumpled. He was at her side in a second supporting her and helping her back to the bed. As she lay down she could not stop the tears that slipped down her face, embarrassed that he would see her cry she turned her head and said, "Leave me alone." He hesitated wanting to say something to ease her despair but her voice came again in a whisper, "Please leave." He turned and left the room quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jade!" He was startled out of a sound sleep by her scream and ran to the room. She was crying, "No! Jade, don't go, don't go!" She was dreaming of her brother, a fellow Jedi, killed during the fall of the Republic. He had known Jade Organa.

He gently touched her shoulder, "Your highness, wake up, you are dreaming." Her eyes opened and tears streamed from them, "He comes to me sometimes in my dreams, tells me not to grieve, but how can I not? I had so little time with him."

He nodded, "Jade was your twin brother. I knew him well; he was a good friend and a powerful Jedi." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Forgive me, I woke you, normally no one hears me cry." He sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand squeezing it gently, "I know it is not easy to live with his loss, but he will always be with you."

Amira whispered, "You have no wish to help us and I respect that but I have to honor his memory I have to do what ever I can to restore the Republic." He shook his head sadly, "You'll be killed too." Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Or worse."

"What could be worse?" He closed his eyes briefly and said, "Being turned to the dark side. At least for those who care about you it would be harder to bear than your death." Her eyes widened in surprise, "Turned to the dark side? General, I am not a Jedi."

He replied, "If the emperor were to find out that you are Force sensitive, you would either be turned to the dark side or killed. I am sure your family could not bear the loss. Not now, not after losing Jade."

She quietly asked, "How did you know I was Force sensitive? Jade promised never to tell anyone." He replied, "I saw you battling the Tuskan Raiders. You have a bit of instinct. Your skills are unrefined but they are there. Did Jade teach you to use the lightsaber?"

She nodded, "Yes, he was always trying to teach me about the Force. Bail gave me Jade's lightsaber for this journey. Someone returned it to our family after his death." His face betrayed a hint of a smile, "I think I know who that might have been."

She found herself smiling back at him, "So I have potential?" He laughed out loud, "Sure, you have potential." His eyes sparkled and came to life when he laughed and it warmed her heart. "You should do that more often.", "What?", "Laugh." His smile faded, "I don't have much to laugh about your highness."

A wave of sadness washed over her. It was not her own, she was sensing his pain. She looked down at their hands. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she said, "I am sorry. I know what happened to your apprentice, I… I can feel your grief."

His eyes locked with hers and for a moment neither moved nor spoke. Then suddenly he released her hand and stood up. He was already walking away when he said, "You need your rest Princess, try and get some sleep."

He continued out of the room without another word. She stared after him feeling profoundly sorry for him. The next several hours she lay awake thinking of what to do next.

It was clear that he didn't have the heart to keep fighting and she didn't want to press him. He had sacrificed enough. She decided that as soon as she was recovered she would burden him no more and see the information safely home.


	5. Chapter 5

Amira recovered quickly over the next several days. One evening she found the General sitting outside watching the suns set and she joined him. He asked, "How are you feeling?", "Quite well thank you. I was thinking it was time for me to be going."

He continued to stare off into the distance, "I should go with you at least as far as Mos Eisley. You shouldn't go alone." She sat down next to him, "Thank you, but I do not wish to burden you any longer."

He turned to look at her and said, "You have not been a burden, if anything it was nice to have company. I do not receive many visitors." She smiled and said, "I welcome your escort then."

"What will you do when you get back to Alderaan?" She shrugged and said, "I really don't know. Help my brother seek out alliances. My life now will be spent fighting the Empire any way I can."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "You are choosing a dangerous path.", She stared sadly off into the night, "When my brother was murdered my path was set. I only wish I had the skills he did, the mastery of the Force he had."

"Do you wish to learn your highness?" She looked at him in surprise, "You would be willing to teach me?" He nodded, "You might have to spend a little more time here but I could show you some things that might be useful."

She considered his offer for a moment and said, "On one condition General.", "What is that?", "Please call me Amira." He smiled, "Then you must call me Ben." Her eye brows rose in question, "Ben?" He shrugged, "'Obi-Wan' is a little too conspicuous these days." He stood up to go back inside, "We'll start tomorrow."

She was hot, exhausted and had a new appreciation for the stamina a Jedi possessed. Ben never seemed to tire. He corrected her stance, "No, keep your weapon a little lower. Like this." He bent his knees and held his lightsaber out in front of him, the hilt of the weapon just at waist level. She did as he instructed.

He continued, "From this position there are a number of things you can do depending on your opponents move. You can swing up." He demonstrated, "Or you can swing out to the side with one hand." He made a move to the side.

She copied him and he nodded approvingly, "Very good. Jade obviously showed you some of these moves. Did you ever spar with him?", "Yes, but not with a real lightsaber.", "He was afraid to hurt you?" She looked embarrassed, "I think he was afraid I would hurt him." To her delight he through back his head and laughed heartily.

It warmed her heart to hear him laugh; one less moment spent in sadness and pain. His merriment abated, he took up another stance, "Ok let me see you try this one, hold it high and to the side, keeping your elbow up."

She turned off her lightsaber and did not follow. He asked, "What's wrong?", "I'm a little tired.", He looked up at the scorching suns, "You are not use to the heat, let's take a break."

They relaxed against the wall of the house taking advantage of the shade it provided. She commented, "You are very good you know, at teaching." He shook his head, "There are some, including myself, who would disagree with you." She cringed inwardly angry with herself for touching on a sore subject.

"Ben, I know there were forces at work; forces that you could not have foreseen that pulled your apprentice away from you towards the dark side. Bail explained it to me. Anakin never stood a chance." She wiped the sweat from her brow, "Perhaps it was his destiny."

He shook his head, "He was the chosen one. We all believed it. He was the most powerful Jedi anyone had seen. It was not his destiny to become a Sith. We failed him Amira, I failed him."

Since he seemed willing to talk about it she continued, "How did you fail him?" He reflected sadly, "We placed him in an impossible position. I should never have gone along with the council's decision to have him spy on Palpatine." She countered, "You had to obey the council."

He turned away and shook his head, "No, I should have found a better way." She placed her hand on his arm, "Chancellor Palpatine had his claws into him too deep. No one saw that coming; not you; not Anakin; not even the Jedi Council; until it was too late."

He seemed almost on the verge of crying clearly the pain of remembering was affecting him, "If it was his destiny…to become a Sith...what about the prophecy? Who is the chosen one?"

She picked up a smooth weathered rock and examined it, "Considering everything that happened to him, meeting Senator Amidala, falling in love with her, his turning to the dark side, she bearing his children, her death…perhaps all this happened because the chosen one is not of this generation but of the next."

He looked at her taking in her words, "Let us pretend for a moment you are right, and either Luke or Leia is the chosen one, what is the point of orphaning the children. Why would Anakin have to turn to the dark side and Padame die in order to ensure the prophecy?"

She held his gaze, "If they had gone on to raise their children what would have happened? Wouldn't the council have cast Anakin out of the order for marrying and having children? He and Padame would have gone off who knows where to raise them. Anakin would still have been pulled to the dark side because the Jedi would no longer influence his life and his children would now be in the hands of the Emperor."

He looked away and Amira continued, "Now at least Luke and Leia are safe under our watchful gaze waiting the day that they can fulfill their destinies." He continued to look out at the desert, "I wish I could believe that."

"Whether you believe how it happened or not, the fact is the children are safe, we watch over them, and some day the time will be right to train them and tell them who they are. They are the hope of the future."

A small smile crept across his face. She stood up, "I am ready to continue." He jumped up and stood next to her. His eyes locked with hers and he said, "Thank you." She smiled, "For what?" His eyes were greatful,"For giving me another way to look at things for giving me hope."

The smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and lit up her face. They stood for a moment holding each other's gaze and not saying a word. Then he ignited his lightsaber, "Now let's get back to work."


	6. Chapter 6

She was asleep. They had been working on her skills all day. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she took to his instruction quickly and even more surprised that he enjoyed teaching her. She had fallen asleep just before dinner and he didn't want to wake her.

He spent the time alone to think about what she had said. Anakin's children could be the hope for the future. It was logical that Qui-Gon and the Council had misinterpreted from which generation the chosen one would come. Her view of events certainly made sense and for his own sanity he needed to look at it that way.

The pain was still there. Leaving Anakin on Mustafar took a piece of him. He would never be a whole again. Padame's death also wounded him deeply. It was because of his presence on her ship that Anakin turned on her. It had all gone so horribly wrong.

He glanced across the room at Amira. He thought her to be a remarkable woman. During the Clone Wars Bail was often away in Coruscant. She had stepped in and assisted her brother managing the everyday affairs of an entire planet. She was beautiful and strong; passionate about her beliefs.

Strangely he found himself wondering why she had not married. He continued to stare at her and her eyes opened. She stirred and sat up, "What?" He was caught off guard, "I didn't say anything." She smiled, "No but you were thinking something." He returned her smile, "I was curious why you haven't married."

She sat up groggily, "I was engaged once." His eyebrows rose, "What happened?" She replied, "We were both pilots serving the Alderaan defense force. We deployed with the Republic fleet. He was killed in a battle near the Hoth system during the early part of the war." He sighed, "I am sorry, I did not know."

She shrugged, "Not many did. My family did not officially announce the engagement, it happened quickly. After the war kicked off we decided to get married, but never got the chance…It was not meant to be."

"You must miss him." She nodded, "Yes, very much. I was devastated at first, but there was so much going on. We were in the middle of a galactic war; I had the affairs of entire planet to worry about. I was not afforded the luxury of grieving indefinitely."

His eyes conveyed his compassion, "Do you think of him?" She smiled, "Of course; he was my lover and my friend. I may never love anyone like that again." He gave her a barely perceptible smile, "You are a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman; you will find love again."

She wasn't expecting such a complement. It caused her heart to skip a beat and a blush to creep across her face, "That's kind of you but somehow I think most men would shy away from me. Especially if they get wind I am learning the ways of the Jedi. No one wants to marry an enemy of the Empire."

He replied, "I disagree, there is someone out there who would find your qualities irresistible." She added, "Oh, and I am a rebel spy now too. Don't forget that recent addition to my resume." He replied, "Also and endearing quality." They both laughed.

Amira stood up and joined him at the table, "Did I miss dinner?" He nodded, "you did but I saved you some." She noticed the drink on the table, "What do you have there?", "You might appreciate this. It is Alderaan ale." She grinned, "Why Ben, you've been holding out on me." He took a sip of his drink and set the glass down, "I don't have much of this left."

She reached out with her mind and drew the glass to her hand. His eyes widened in surprise, "Hey I haven't taught you that yet." She sipped the ale eagerly, "No, Jade did." He laughed, "Give that back I'll get you your own." She did as he asked while he went to the kitchen to pour her a glass. He returned with the ale and her dinner.

Later that night they sat outside having another glass of ale. He took a drink and said, "I will miss this." She asked, "Sitting outside with me?" He shook his head, "No the ale, it's almost gone." Her laughter echoed across the valley, "I will be sure to send some out to you on a freighter when I get back." She added, "Maybe I'll fly it out myself so that it won't get stolen before it reaches you."

He smiled, "So you are going to add liquor running to your appealing qualities? You just might catch a man with that profession." She shook her head sadly, "Something tells me my life will never be conducive to marriage, especially now. Besides I don't think I have it in me to love again." He looked at her, "Don't deny yourself the pleasures of loving someone if you don't have to." She turned to look at him, "Like you have?" He answered quietly, "Yes, like I have."

She sensed there was something more in his response, "Ben, you've been in love." He looked at her and paused for a moment before answering, "Yes…Her name was Siri. We were young. It was a long time ago." Amira was intrigued that General Obi-Wan Kenobi had been in love once and she wanted to know more, "What happened?"

A faraway look came across his face as if recalling the memories, "We were padawans; we were not permitted to have feelings for each other. I guess you could say we had an on again off again relationship. Our duties made it very difficult. I loved her, but we were eventually torn apart; she left the Order."

Amira replied softly, "Oh Ben, I am sorry. I did not mean to provoke a painful memory." He smiled at her, "It is not so painful now. I remember her fondly. She remains in my heart." He took another sip of ale, "It was probably for the best. I have dedicated myself to living by the Jedi Code, loving someone would only complicate that."

She was silent for a moment and she said, "You know it's just an observation but it seems to me that the rules that governed your life as a Jedi do not apply anymore. There is no more order, no more council and damn few of you." He replied, "All true but the Jedi Code exists as long as someone follows it."

She added, "I think under the current circumstances the Code could stand some revisions." He chuckled, "And just what would you revise?" She shrugged, "Well for one thing Jedi should be allowed to love and have children." He replied, "That is absurd."

She shook her head, "No it isn't; you are just conditioned to think it is. Where are the Jedi of the future going to come from? You can't believe that Luke and Leia will be able to repopulate the Jedi themselves." He frowned, "Of course I don't believe that. There are others out there; Force sensitive beings we haven't identified."

She nodded, "I am sure you are right, but how many of them want to be found? Who is looking for them? You aren't. How do you know the Emperor isn't going to find them first?" He regarded her words thoughtfully and said, "You do make a good argument, but it's too late for me anyway."

"I don't believe that Ben. It is never too late to live life, never too late to find a little bit of happiness." He looked out into the Tatooine night and said, "Easier said than done these days." She set her glass down, "What about right now, right this very moment?" He shook his head, "What do you mean?" She replied, "How do you feel tonight? How did you feel today while we were training?" His eyes came to life and a smile spread across his face, "I felt good Amira, thank you."

She returned his smile, "So what else can you teach me?" his eye brows rose, "Right now?" She leaned forward eagerly, "Yes, now, I won't be here forever. Eventually I have to go home." He nodded, "Okay. There is something I could show you. In fact, I think you already have the ability it just needs some fine tuning."

She turned to face him and said, "I am ready." He sent a thought her way, "_Hear my thoughts_." He did not speak but his words filled her mind. She grinned broadly, "That was wonderful; how I can do that?"

"Everyone's mind has a unique feel or signature if you will. You will know mine from some one else's by simply feeling the difference. No one knows the limit to this ability. Of course it is different for everyone but some Jedi have been known to communicate with each other over vast distances."

"So I might be able to communicate with you from Alderaan?" He shrugged, "It is possible, but the farther away you are the less clear the communication is. You might feel perceptions, emotions rather than hear actual words."

She asked, "How do I begin?" He replied, "You have to clear your mind of everything else. Tonight when you were sleeping you woke up knowing I wanted to ask you a question. Your mind was clear and calm. Try and recreate that feeling."

Amira leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She dismissed everything else but what she wanted to say to him. After a moment she opened her eyes, "Did you get it?" He shook his head, "No, try again."

She did as he said and reached out with her thoughts, "_I would like another glass of ale_." He burst out laughing and Amira's eyes shot open wide, "You heard me? You heard my thoughts?" He answered between laughs, "Yes I did, but you are not getting anymore of my ale!" She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly and tried another thought, "_Thank you_." He embraced her back, "_You are very welcome_."


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later it was time for her to leave. She woke early and walked outside to watch the suns rise. As desolate as Tatooine was, there was something beautiful about it; something that touched her soul. If she never returned she would always remember the sunrises and sunsets of Tatooine.

She felt his presence behind her. Without turning she said, "Good morning Ben, I hope I did not wake you." He walked up to stand beside her and they exchanged glances. "You did not wake me. Are you alright?" She let out a sigh,"I feel apprehensive about leaving. I feel like I am facing an impossile task. When I return to Alderaan I will begin seeking others willing to join our cause, but it all seems so futile."

He reassured her, "You are strong Amira. Your conviction and your love for the Republic are beyond measure. I envy your passion." She sighed, "I don't feel strong." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Trust your instincts and remember what you have learned. The Force will be a powerful ally."

She continued to stare out at the rising suns, "I dreamed of Jade again. The last time I saw him he was trying to teach me everything he could. It sometimes felt like he knew it would some day be important." He nodded, "He probably did."

He turned her to face him, his face growing very serious, "It is important that you understand what having these abilities will cost you." She was frightened by his sudden change in mood, "What do you mean?"

He continued to hold her by the shoulders and look into her eyes, "The dark side is powerful and it can be very enticing." She interrupted him, "Ben, I won't turn to the dark side."

He replied, "Hear me out…One of the reasons Anakin struggled so between light and dark is because he feared losing Padame. He was convinced by the Emperor that the dark side of the Force was powerful enough to save her. He could not let go. You have to be able to let go."

His hands slipped from her shoulders down to her hands and he grasped them in his, "We are taught from the very beginning never to form attachments. This is easier said than done."

He took a deep breath and released it, "I learned this with Anakin. The council expected me to kill him. When he was helpless and dying on Mustufar I could not finish him because I loved him as a brother. Now he is Darth Vadar, it would have been better had I killed him."

He lowered his eyes and stared at the ground for a moment breathing deeply. She waited for him to continue. Finally he looked back up at her and said, "You have already formed attachments; with family, with friends.You have never been taught anything different. It will be more difficult for you. Do you understand?" He waited for her response. "I understand." He released her and said, "You should come inside and eat something before we get started,"

They traveled in silence across the Jundland Wastes to Mos Eisley. As they stood outside the transport terminal he looked around at the other travelers, "I cannot stay with you." She nodded quickly, "I know. You've risked too much already taking me here."

He did not turn to leave; instead he stood staring at her. She asked, "What is it?" He replied, "Be safe Amira. The galaxy is a dangerous place for a Jedi." She smiled, "I am not a Jedi, so don't worry."

His eyes pleaded with her, "You know what I mean." She walked up to him and to his complete surprise she wrapped her arms around him, kissed his cheek and touched his mind, "_I will remember your teachings and I will carry you with me_. " His arms went around her and they embraced.

After a moment he responded, "It wasn't the ale, I will miss watching the suns set with you." They released each other and she backed away slowly, never taking her eyes from his. He found it extremely hard to turn away but he knew he must go. He gave her a smile and one last thought before he turned to walk away, "_May the Force be with you_." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "And with you."

She watched him walk away from the terminal and around a corner and he was gone. She felt suddenly alone and despite the oppressive heat of the midday suns she shivered. Although it would be a long time she hoped to one day see him again. She made her way inside the terminal and registered for the next ship going to Alderaan.

The ship was crowded and she had only a small space in the corner which suited her fine. She reached into her pack for a snack. The energy bar she pulled out had a note attached to it. She looked around at the other passengers then carefully opened it and read-

_Amira,_

_I wanted to let you know that you were an apt student and to my surprise I enjoyed teaching you. Although you learned much in a short time, there is still much you should know. It is not a decision to be made lightly as it represents a great deal of danger. I think you understand this. If you decide to further your instruction go to the Dagobah System. There you can complete your training. Amira, you lifted my spirits during a dark time in my life. My hopes and dreams go with you. I will not watch the twin suns of Tatooine set without thinking of you. I will be with you always._

_Ben _

She folded the letter and placed it carefully back in her pack. His words touched her deeply. She was filled with joy knowing she had helped him during such a terrible time in his life. It had not been her intended goal upon reaching Tatooine but it was just as important to her. After eating the energy bar she placed her pack under her head and closed her eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bail took Amira's bag and ushered her into his office, "What do you mean he cannot help us?" He steered her over to a sofa and they sat together. She replied, "He has been through too much Bail, he did not want to become involved." He was shocked, "I don't believe it. How can he not care?"

Amira gave her brother a hard look, 'He cares Bail, that's the problem; caring has cost him a great deal. It is enough that he remains to watch over Luke. You of all people know what he has been through."

He was quiet a moment remembering the night the younglings were murdered at the Jedi Temple, the rendezvous with Yoda and Obi-Wan, the birth of the twins, Padame's death. He remembered the tired, defeated look on his friend's face, "Perhaps I was wrong to send you to him.

She shook her head, "No you weren't wrong." I think it did some good, just not in the way you intended. She pulled the data chip from her pack and handed it to him.

He placed it in his pocket and grasped her hand, "What kept you so long. Did you have trouble finding him?" She shook her head, "He found me. I ran into Sand People near his home."

His eyes widened, "Sand People?" She continued, "You know them as Tuskan Raiders. They worked me over pretty good. He found me and tended my injuries. After my recovery he offered to train me and I accepted."

"He trained you?" Bail asked. She nodded, "I have been considering becoming a Jedi." He shook his head, "Amira no, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" She squeezed his hand, "Of course, but this is something I feel I must do."

He asked, "Why the change of heart? I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Jedi." She looked her brother in the eyes, "Because there is a need. There aren't enough Jedi left to resurrect the Republic. If I have the ability, I have to try."

He seemed to accept her explanation and asked, "How is Obi-Wan?" She stood up and walked over to the window, "His heart is very heavy Bail. He feels he should have been able to save Anakin from his fall to the dark side. He shoulders the blame."

He sat back and sighed heavily, "I cannot begin to imagine what he feels. He has lost everything he has ever known, every thing he lived for; so much more than all the rest of us."

She watched a bird fly through the palace grounds, "He lives in total isolation out beyond the Dune Sea, and if you have not seen it, you have not seen desolation." She turned to look at him, "I did not want to leave him."

She came back to the sofa and said, "He told me if I wanted to further my training I should go to the Dagobah system. There must be someone there who can complete my training." He nodded, "Indeed, when will you go?"

"After I do what ever it is you are about to ask me to do." She had obviously grown a little stronger in the Force. He laughed, "That was good, did he teach you that?" She replied, "He helped me fine tune it, but I have always had it." What is it? What's on your mind?"

"I'd like you to go to Naboo. Find the leader of the Gungans, Boss Nass. Find out if they would be willing to join the alliance. He is another who is not easily found. Then none of the Gungans are."

She replied, "Of course." He asked, "Do you require anything for your journey?" She nodded, "Yes, I need several cases of ale." He laughed, 'For the Gungans?" She smiled broadly, "No, I promised a friend."

Just then a toddling Leia ran into the room and bypassed her father to fling herself into her aunt Amira's arms, "Mira!" She swept her up and hugged the little girl to her, "I've missed you little Princess."

Amira spent just a month at home before departing for Naboo. Bail Organa said goodbye to his sister in the hangar bay. He hugged her closely, "Be safe and may the Force be with you." He released her and she smiled, "Everything will be fine."

He cautioned, "Representatives of the Empire are everywhere. They suspect everyone and question everything. You will not be immune because you are a member of the royal family. If something happens there may be little I can do to help you."

She reached out and touched the side of his face, "I understand. If anything should happen I will be on my own." She turned and walked across the hangar to her ship. Bail watched as it lifted slowly and maneuvered out of the hangar into the sky and beyond. He had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Time had no meaning; she lost track of how long she had been in the cell. After her ship had been intercepted it had been determined that she must have some traitorous agenda. Members of Alderaan's royal family did not run shipments of ale to Tatooine as a habit.

The Empire had suspected someone from Alderaan was engaging in rebellious activities and that gave them enough cause to suspect her. No evidence was found and she had not confirmed their suspicions despite the daily interrogation.

Analyzing her situation once again, nothing had changed nor was it likely too. She felt desperation creeping in. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her training. Obi-Wan had taught her how to calm herself, how to reserve her strength. She missed him and in her weakness she called out to him, "_Ben_…_I didn't make it back with the ale, I'm sorry._"

He watched the suns set as he always did and thought of Amira as he had each day since she left Tatooine. Before her visit Anakin's fall had invaded his thoughts at every waking moment invoking grief each time. Now he found himself often thinking of her and these thoughts were welcomed and not weighted by sadness.

What happened next stunned him. She was there, touching his mind. At first he was thrilled just to feel her but then her distress, her sadness and desperation filled him. She was in trouble. His heart clenched in his chest and his hand clasped his tunic. He tried to sense her, "_Amira? Where are you? What has happened_?"

He was coming. She had grown to know his presence over the hours, days and weeks of her imprisonment. Darth Vadar was once again paying her a visit. She did not look up when he entered her cell. Without warning her throat constricted to the point she thought it would snap. While his hands did not touch her, his mind held her in a vice like grip.

He kept his hold on her as he questioned, "You were communicating with someone? A Jedi; who was it?" She looked into the mask wondering what remained of Anakin beneath. She choked out the words, "No Jedi, you've killed them all."

He paced the room while she struggled for air, "You are lying; you are a traitor and I will discover the truth." She was losing consciousness, "You will have to kill me." He released her, "You will die Princess, but not just yet. Tell me how is it you have this ability? Who taught it to you?"

She fell hitting the floor hard. Willing the air to return to her lungs she gasped, "Why don't you ask Jade Organa?" He did not respond for a moment, the only sound in the room was his mechanical breathing.

Finally he said, "You blame me for your brother's death, yes I knew him, but I did not kill him. You however, may well die by my hand. After you tell me what I want to know. The sooner you tell me, the sooner the pain stops."

She glared at him, "You are wasting your time. I have nothing to tell you." He faced away from her and lifted his head slightly as if recognizing a familiar smell, "I feel your hatred your highness. You are not strong enough to resist the darks side; your hate will be your undoing."

He was right, she was so close to failing, so close to lowering her shields and accidentally revealing what she knew about his children, about Obi-Wan. It took every ounce of control she had left to keep them secret and safe. Her anger was only making her lose her concentration. She closed her eyes an attempted to calm herself.

He stood in the center of the room with his arms folded, "So your brother was not the only member of your family with the ability to use the Force." She scooted herself so that she could sit leaning against the cell wall.

She tried to lick her cracked lips and tasted blood andwiped it away with the back of her hand, "I am not a Jedi." He turned back to face her, "No; you are not, a fact that has kept you alive for now. The emperor is coming to evaluate you."

A chill ran down her spine. She looked up at him, "What do you mean evaluate?", "You are Force sensitive Princess and you have none of the Jedi disciplines in place; nothing to save you from being turned to the dark side. My master can be very convincing."

She found herself laughing despite the dire situation, "Never. I will never turn. I honor my brother's memory and what he died for. Just because you fell to the dark side Anakin, doesn't mean I will." She felt his anger before the pain struck her.

He grasped her again by the throat using only his mind and before throwing her bodily into the cell wall he said, "That name no longer means anything to me." He spun around and exited the cell leaving her unconscious and bleeding on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Bail stood in his office looking out at the mountains. Amira's fate was weighing heavily on his mind. His last communication with her had been four months earlier. She had been to Naboo and had decided to continue on to Tatooine with the shipment of ale. There were rumors that her ship had been intercepted and boarded by the Empire.

Brining a shipment of Ale to Tatooine wasn't a crime but it could have been used as an excuse to board her ship. Once aboard they could make up any story they wanted with regards to the ship, or Amira. She was in trouble and he could do nothing.

In just the last few hours he had been able to find out that his sister was indeed in the hands of the Empire. His source had discovered she was being held on Coruscant.

His communication panel beeped, "Yes, what is it?" The secretary replied, "There is someone here to see you.", "Who is it.", A brief pause, "He refuses to give his name." He sighed, "I don't have time for this tell him to…" She interrupted, "He says he is here about Princess Amira." Bail held his breath a moment before answering, "Let him in."

A cloaked figure entered his office. Bail stood behind his desk and said, "I don't have time for games, who ever you are…" He stopped in mid sentence as the mysterious visitor pulled the hood from his head.

The beard was gone and the hair was cut extremely short and a darker color but the face was the same. Bail's eyes widened and he came out from behind the desk and threw his arms around Obi-Wan, "My friend it is good to see you."

After they embraced Bail stepped back, "You are taking a big risk leaving Tatooine." Obi-Wan removed his cloak completely and tossed it on a near by chair, "Something has happened to the Princess." Bail motioned for Obi-Wan to sit, "She is in the hands of the Empire. I learned just this morning that she is being held on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan dropped into the chair clearly disturbed by Bail's revelation, "Coruscant." Bail sat down next to him, "How did you know she was in trouble." Obi-Wan replied, "I felt it. She…she is in terrible pain."

Bail rubbed his temple and leaned back in his chair, "She left here six months ago on a mission to Naboo. She spent two months with the Gungans enlisting their help and then she was continuing on to Tatooine. From what I have been able to determine her ship was intercepted just before she reached Tatooine. She has been in custody four months."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "That is a long time. There is so much at stake." Bail replied, "Amira would never reveal what she knows. She would protect the whereabouts of Luke, Leia …and you with her life." Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I know she would. I know she has, otherwise Vadar would have already come for the children. I worry about what she has endured to keep those secrets."

Bail sighed heavily, "My hands are tied. I feel so helpless." Obi-Wan asked, "What about the senate. Could you plead her case in the senate? " Bail laughed, "The Empire won't admit that they are holding her. Even if they did the senate would likely never go against the Emperor."

Bail stood up and walked over to the window, "When she left here I told her I would be able to do little if she were captured. She understood. She was so determined to…I shouldn't have let her go." Obi-Wan crossed the room and joined Bail at the window. He rested his hand on Bail's shoulder, "I will go to Coruscant; I will find her."

Bail shook his head, "I cannot ask you to do that. Amira would not want you to take the risk." He nodded solemnly, "I know; I am going anyway. If there is a chance that she could be saved, I must try before it is too late."

Bail was about to say something else when the communication panel beeped. He fingered it and asked, "Yes?" The secretary answered, "Your daughter is here, it is time for her to say goodnight." Bail smiled and said, "Of course, I almost forgot." The door opened and little Leia ran straight into her father's arms.

He hugged and kissed her, "You have sweet dreams tonight." She smiled and peered over Bail's shoulder at Obi-Wan. Bail turned and said, "Leia this is my friend, Obi-Wan. He is visiting from very far away."

Obi-Wan was amazed how much the little girl resembled her mother. She stretched out her little hand and he took it, "Pleased to meet you your highness." She held onto his hand and looked back at her father, "Mira?" Bail replied, "Aunt Amira is not here sweetheart." She pointed at Obi-Wan, "Mira." Both men noticed the knowing look in her eyes

---------------------

Thanks for the reviews. I am continuing to write this one. Not sure how far I am going to take it. Glad you enjoy it.

I will be closing out my other story, 'Mission to Macaven' soon.


	11. Chapter 11

He sat alone in a quiet part of the ship. Bail Organa had supplied him with the necessary travel documents identifying him as an Alderaanian business man. As he leaned back in his seat he closed his eyes and calmed a nagging wave of anxiety. It had been over a year since he fled Coruscant and going back was not something he had ever considered.

He did not question what he had to do the moment he heard Bail confirm that Amira was being held by the Empire. How he would find her he did not know, but he knew with every fiber of his being it was imperative that he try.

The ship banked high over the city and made its final approach into Coruscant. He looked out the window and inhaled sharply when he caught sight of the ruins of the Jedi Temple. The pain threatened to spring forth.

He dismissed the remembrance of that dark day and prepared to disembark. As soon as the ship landed Obi-Wan set out to find one of the few friends he might still have in the capitol.

Dex's diner was still there. When Obi-Wan entered he immediately saw his friend behind the counter. If the four armed Besalisk was surprised to see the Jedi he didn't show it. He nodded at Obi-Wan and turned his attention back to the grill.

He took a seat towards the back and ordered a cup of Jawa Juice from the droid waitress. After she brought the drink Dex showed up.Obi-Wan wasnot greeted byhis friend as he had always been in the pastwith a gigantic hug but instead received a nod and discreet hand shake.

Dex squeezed into the seat across from him and said quietly, "I was not sure you had survived." Obi-Wan looked around warily and then back at his friend, "I've been away." Dexter nodded sadly, "It isn't such a good thing to be Jedi these days. I'm glad to see you are alive and well." Obi-Wan smiled, "I am glad to see you too old friend." Dex asked, "You are risking much coming back here. Something big must be up?"

Obi-Wan let out a long breath, "A friend of mine is in a great deal of trouble. I believe she is here, but I don't know where to look." Dex grunted and nodded his understanding, "How can I help?" Obi-Wan leaned forward across the table, "She is being held here on Coruscant; suspected of treason." Dex shook his head sadly, "We hear about people being arrested. There are no trials, no pleadings in the senate."

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, "What happens to them?" Dex looked his friend in the eyes and said, "Traitors are executed, I am sorry." He shook his head, "She's not dead. I would know." Dex smiled teasingly, "You would know? This must be some girl?"

Obi-Wan took another sip of the Jawa Juice and grinned, "She's a friend Dex; Senator Organa's sister." Dex's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head, "Princess Organa. The Empire grows bolder by the day, if word got out..." Obi-Wan interrupted, "The Empire denies they are holdingher. Even the Senator cannot get a straight answer from them."

Dex thought for a moment and said, "A friend of mine runs a construction company. He was telling me about repairs he did on the senate building, there was quite a bit of damage to it after that night…"

Obi-Wan nodded and Dex continued, "He said they had constructed new underground chambers below the floors of the senate. They built prison cells; designed specifically to hold political prisoners; prisoners they did not want the general public to know about."

Leaning back in the booth Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, "Then that is where I will start." Dex cautioned, "Be careful my friend, they figure out who you are, you will be killed on sight." He grinned, "I don't plan to wear a sign." They both laughed and Obi-Wan finished his drink, "Any chance your friend could loan me a copy of those construction plans?"

With a little help from some of Dex's other sources he was able to determine that Vadar and the Emperor had left Coruscant the day before. This was fortunate as it would be less likely that anyone would sense his presence or discover his true identity.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting into the senate building was easy enough. He was a furniture salesman and senators were always refurnishing their offices. Making his way to lower levels would be something of a challenge. He wasn't sure what kind of security he had to look forward to.

He approached the trooper guarding the entrance to the detention area, "Good day to you! I am Benjamin Bant of Bant Office Solutions. I've come to take measurements of the detention control center." The trooper drew his weapon and said, "You are not authorized access." He feigned surprise, "There must be a mistake. I was told to get these measurements and begin the furniture fabrication as soon as possible."

The trooper was not budging. Obi-Wan tried a little Force suggestion, "_It will be ok as long as you come with me_." The guard spoke up, "It will be ok as long as I come with you." Obi-Wan smiled, "Fantastic, much appreciated." The guard opened the door and followed him through.

He looked around the inside the detention control center. He wished he had R2 with him so that the little droid could plug into the main computer and locate the Princess. The guard snapped, "Make your measurements, but do it quickly."

Obi-Wan smiled and gave a mock salute, "Will do." He made his way around the control center pointing his laser ruler and jotting notes in his hand held. He stopped in front of the main computer and sent another Force suggestion to the trooper that something was happening on one level up that required his attention. It was worth a shot. The trooper turned and said, "You will remain here I will return shortly."

Once the trooper left Obi-Wan stood looking after him in astonishment, "_One guard for the whole detention area and an incredibly weak minded one at that. It can't really be this easy_." That's when he noticed the patrol droid moving up and down the hall in the distance. "_Of course_", He thought, "_An automated detention center. This would be more difficult, droids don't respond to Force suggestions_."

He brought up the computer only to find he needed a password to access the information. Realizing he was going to have to locate her with out the help of the computer. He reached into his bag and pulled out his lightsaber.

Waiting until the droid had turned the corner and was out of sight, he proceeded quietly down the hall. There were cells on each side of the corridor. He reached out through Force searching for any sign of her. All of the cells he passed were empty. He was beginning to fear she wasn't here.

As he approached the next cell something pulled at his senses; he had found her. He incinerated the locking mechanism with his weapon. With sparks and smoke the door whooshed open. She was huddled in the corner her arms wrapped around her knees her head down on her arms. She did not look up.

He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Amira?" She stirred and lifted her head. Her eyes were unfocused and at first he saw no recognition in them. He reached out to touch her face and she flinched.

He held her gaze and said softly, "I won't hurt you." She stared at him blankly. His heart clenched in his chest, this was not the same woman. Something terrible had happened to her.

He looked into her eyes, "You must trust me. I am here to take you home to Alderaan." Recognition flashed in her eyes and she cried out, "No! No! You must not be here, he will know. Ben you should not be here!"

He took her face between his hands, "Shh, its ok, but we must be quiet. Can you stand?" She nodded slowly. Her movements were slow and weak. He placed his arm around her waist to help her up.

They turned and saw the droid hovering in the doorway. It was about to fire. Obi-wan pushed Amira behind him and ignited his weapon. He blocked both laser shots the droid fired and then destroyed it.

He switched off his lightsaber and turned around. Amira was shaking. He began to examine her, "Are you hurt?" She was battered and bruised and didn't look like she could remain on her feet for long.

Worriedly he held her by the shoulders, "Listen to me. There will be more droids and guards. You have to do exactly as I say when I say it. You must be strong just a little while longer." She did not speak but simply nodded.

He took her hand and pulled her out into the corridor. Three more droids were barreling down the hall. He shouted, "Drop!" She obeyed, dropping to the ground in front of him. He deflected the laser blasts back at the droids destroying them. He grabbed her hand again; pulling her to her feet, "Come on."

They made it to the control center as six troopers stormed in through the doors. He pushed her to the ground roughly, "Stay down. Stay out of sight." He ran out and engaged all six troopers. He directed laser fire back at them and the troopers began to fall one by one.

Her mind was desperately trying to emerge from the fog. She should be doing something, but her body would not move. Three more troopers were down. More were coming. He needed help. Something deep inside her fought to gain control something compelled her to act.

What happened next was instinct more than a conscious action. She reached out towards a fallen trooper and through the Force drew his weapon into her own hand. Then she fired dropping the first two troopers she saw, giving Obi-Wan time to engage the rest. She continued to fire at any guard that came through the door.

She was still firing when he touched her arm to lower her weapon, "Amira, easy, we got them all; you did well." She lowered the gun and looked at him without speaking. He took her in tow once again, "We've got to go."

They met no more resistance as they departed the senate building. In fact it was strangely quiet in the upper levels. No one seemed to know anything had transpired down below the senate arena. They simply boarded a taxi and sped off into the bowels of Coruscant.

Dex had arranged a safe location. Obi-Wan used the code key to open the door and ushered her in. He closed the door quickly, lowered the shades, and dropped the code key on the table.

She stood motionless in the middle of the room. Her eyes focused on nothing. He walked over to her and took her hand. He guided her over to the edge of the bed so she could sit while he knelt in front of her.

He reached up and gently touched her cheek, "We are safe now." She remained silent. He pleaded, "I would feel so much better if you would talk to me. Say something, anything." She blinked but said nothing.

The strong, passionate woman he'd come to know on Tatooine was gone. He lowered his head and sadly shook it from side to side, "What have they done to you?" When he looked up, she was shaking and tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms and sat back against the side of the bed cradling her, "Ok, it's ok. You are safe now. I'll let no one hurt you."

She was asleep; he continued to hold her. His tunic was wet from her tears. As she slept in his arms he examined the half healed cuts around her eyes, ran his fingers over her cracked lips; the bruises on her neck. He whispered, "Who did this to you?"

A short while later he lifted her gently and placed her on the bed; pulling the coverlet over her. He walked over to the window and stretched his muscles as he pulled back the shade and peered out. He needed to get her on a transport to Alderaan as soon as possible. The longer they stayed on Coruscant the more dangerous it would be.

Amira stirred and he went to her side. Her eyes were open but haunted. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his, "How are you feeling?" Her voice was weak; barely a whisper, "You came for me. Why?"

He smiled and caressed her hand, "Well you see I ran out of Alderaan ale so I went to Alderaan. You can imagine my surprise when Senator Organa told me my supplier was here on Coruscant. What choice did I have?"

Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled out, "You risk too much. If you are discovered…" He squeezed her hand, "I have a friend arranging for transport to Alderaan. It won't be too much longer."

There was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan crossed the room and opened it, "Dex, how did everything go?" Dex squeezed into the room, "You are booked on the last transport leaving tonight. You've got a couple hours before departure." He looked over at Amira, "How is the Princess?" Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "Not good Dex. I am worried."

Dex placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "No one the Empire has arrested and held beneath the Senate building has ever made it out alive. She survived, she will be alright." Obi-Wan sighed, "I hope you are right."

Dex gave him the travel cards, "Good luck." Obi-Wan shook one of his massive hands gratefully, "Thanks for everything." Dex turned to leave but stopped to pull his friend into a large hug, "Be well old buddy." The two parted knowing it would be a very long time if ever they saw each other again.

In the couple of hours before their departure Amira slept. When it came time to depart he gently woke her, "It's time, we must go." She was having trouble moving. Obi-Wan helped her sit up, "Can you make it, just a bit longer. Once we are aboard the ship you can rest."

The look in her eyes told him she was in pain, "I'm alright." He stood in front of her and cradled her face between his hands. Looking directly into her eyes he said, "Do not leave my side; do exactly as I say."

He turned to open he door and she grabbed his arm, "If we don't…if something happens…thank you for coming for me." On impulse, he gathered her into his arms, "You are welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

They were safely aboard the transport. The identification Dex provided had them traveling as refugees; husband and wife. He settled Amira in a quiet corner and went to get some food.

He observed her closely. She picked at her food, "You must be a little hungry. Did they feed you in there?" She pushed the plate away, "No." He leaned forward and gently grasped her hand, "What happened; can you tell me?"

She looked down at her hand in his and shook her head slowly, "No." Then she withdrew her hand. He was worried by what he saw in her eyes. She turned away from him, closed her eyes and curled up in the corner. Still several hours from reaching Alderaan; he leaned his head back against the wall wearily and closed his own eyes.

He was awakened a short while later. Amira was moaning in her sleep as if she were experiencing pain. He reached for her pulling her into his arms and tried to comfort her, "Shhh." She writhed and moaned. He pulled her tighter, "I have you. You are safe."

Gradually her breathing became even and she seemed to settle down and sleep quietly. He removed his cloak and covered her with it then lay down beside her and kept her close against him.

As he held her he wondered what she had suffered through; what had caused the look he'd seen in her eyes and why she would not talk to him about it. Something terrible had happened.

She whimpered again and squirmed against him. Needing to know what she was suffering; he tried to sense her thoughts. They were amazingly vivid to him. He knew it was invading her privacy, but he had to know.

Vadar was with her. He was questioning her. She choked and gasped for air. He crushed her against the wall of her cell and grilled her, "I want to know who you were communicating with. You sent your thoughts to someone, a Jedi."

Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest as he witnessed her torture at the hands of his former apprentice. Sadness and guilt flooded him. He felt her struggle as Vadar probed her mind. He felt her suffering.

Despite everything Vadar did to her she did not betray her secrets. Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan stayed locked away; out of Vadar's reach no matter how hard he probed her mind all the while choking the life out of her.

This continued for sometime. Amira's body was rigid against him. He didn't want to see anymore, but he continued, unable to withdraw from images in her mind. What he sensed next made his blood run cold in his veins.

Darth Sidious was with her; trying to turn her, preying on her fledgling Jedi abilities. She remained strong and defiant. She reminded him she was no Jedi, she told him to just kill her. When she showed no sign of breaking Sidious shot bolts of energy from his hands into her body.

Obi-Wan tensed, his arms circled her tighter. He wanted to protect her from the onslaught. Shield her body with his own though he knew full well he could not shield her from the memory.

Surprisingly Vadar stopped the attack; he convinced the Emperor that she might know where Obi-Wan could be found. Sidious agreed but ordered her to be executed as soon as Vadar had what he wanted.

The images gradually faded and he ended the connection. Sadly, he now had an idea what she had endured over the last four months. When he opened his eyes Amira was awake staring at him. Tears were fresh on her face. He gently wiped them away, "I am so sorry for what you suffered. Forgive me." His own eyes betrayed the glistening of unshed tears.

Back on Tatooine she had felt pain like this from him. She could not let him believe he was responsible. There was clarity now. She began to emerge from the fog that surrounded her brain. She reached up and touched his face her fingers traced a path from his temple to his chin. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Not your fault."

It was all too much. If he had only killed Anakin, she would never have suffered this way. His throat constricted with the urge to cry. He pulled her deeper into his arms burying his face between her neck and shoulder. He whispered hoarsely into her hair, "On Mustufar…I should have ended it."

She sobbed into his chest, "Not your fault; what happened, wasn't your fault." He held her tightly as she cried; his own tears falling silently from his eyes. With their emotion spent, in the silence of the darkened ship with only the sound of the engines to lull them, they slept.


	14. Chapter 14

He woke her gently, "We're here." She moved slowly barely able to sit or stand unassisted. As she glanced out the view port, Alderaan's beautiful mountains came into view. She was home.

After the ship docked they were met by a Palace Guard. He bowed and said, "Your highness, welcome home. Your transport is waiting." He tried to usher her away and she stopped in her tracks refusing to move. Her body began to give out. Her legs would not support her weight and she could not catch her breath.

The Palace representative asked, "Are you alright Princess? Obi-Wan felt her imminent collapse before he saw the color drain from her face. He caught her as she fell and lifted her in his arms. He looked at the Guard, "We must get her to the Palace."

Bail met them with a medical team. Amira was taken to the Palace infirmary. He and Obi-Wan followed and stood outside the examine room watching as the staff attended her.

Bail stared at his sister, "You can't imagine how relieved I was to receive Dex's message that you were bringing her home. We received word just after you left here that she was to be executed."

A medical droid rolled up to Bail, "Although the Princess has sustained extensive internal bruising, her injuries are not life threatening. We will stabilize her and control her pain."

Bail's attention turned back to his sister. He saw for the first time the cuts and bruises that covered her body. His voice faltered "Four months, she endured this for four months." Obi-Wan turned away from him and looked down at the floor, "She suffered terribly."

As much as it would pain him to hear he needed to know, "Did she tell you anything?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "No…she did not want to tell me." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "On the ship she relived it in her dreams…I was able to…sense things."

Bail took a seat across from the examine room. Obi-Wan joined him. He glanced again at his sister and then lowered his head, "I must know." Obi-Wan replied, "She was interrogated by both Vadar and Sidious. They nearly killed her. She protected the children and…me. She paid dearly, but she kept our secrets."

Bail fought the tears he felt welling in his eyes, "She is safe now; we will take care of her. Thank you for bringing her back to us." Obi-Wan asked, "How can she be safe? Won't the Empire come to arrest her?"

Bail shook his head, "No, when word of her incarceration reached the Senate; they were outraged. The Empire could not provide a just cause for boarding her ship or arresting her. They won't be coming after her; they won't risk invoking any more sympathy within the Senate."

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and forehead, "The she must remain here, she cannot continue to organize a rebellion. If she continues, eventually they would have enough evidence to arrest her again." Bail nodded, "I agree, but you know how strongly she feels about opposing the Empire."

Obi-Wan looked wearily at Bail, "After what she has been through she may be of a different mind. I will try to talk to her." Bail nodded, "Good luck…You look tired let's get you a place to freshen up and rest."

He slept but not peacefully. He needed to leave, the longer he stayed the greater the danger to Amira and her family. If Vadar decided to pursue his belief that she knew his whereabouts and found him here, she would be executed. He dressed quickly and went to the infirmary.

He met the medical droid outside her room. Looking past the droid at Amira's sleeping form he asked, "Is she alright?" The droid responded, "The Princess is stable and will recover from all physical injuries."

He swallowed hard, "and mentally?" The droid replied, "That will take more time. The Princess has some residual mental injuries from her ordeal the extent of which is unknown.", "Thank you." The droid shuffled away and Obi-Wan quietly entered her room.

He sat next to her watching her sleep. When she became agitated he grabbed her hand, "No more bad dreams Amira. You are safe in the Palace surrounded by people who love you." He did not let go of her hand.

The voice behind him was feminine and gentle, "My husband asked me to check in on her. How is she?" Obi-Wan released Amira's hand and stood, bowing respectfully to Queen Organa, "Good evening your highness, the Princess seems to be resting." She swept into the room and said, "Please sit down, you've been through much."

He took his seat and resumed holding Amira's hand. The Queen smoothed the coverlet around her sister-in-law, "We are so grateful you found her. He replied, "I was fortunate to be in time." She looked up at him, "You risked much leaving Tatooine. Will you be staying with us for awhile?"

Amira moaned and he gently caressed her hand with his thumb, "No your highness I cannot stay it is too risky for the Princess; for all of you." She nodded, "You will go back into exile then?" He whispered, "Yes."

She shook her head sadly, "You have our eternal gratitude. For giving us Leia, for bringing Amira home safely. Your service to our family is immeasurable. You have given everything of yourself…but what of your happiness?"

He turned his head to look at Amira's face and said quietly, "I am happy that she is safe. I am happy that Leia is being raised by good people. I ask nothing more." She smiled sadly, "I won't take any more of your time from Amira; time is precious." She turned and left the room. He watched her go.

She joined Bail in his office a few minutes later, "The Princess slumbers peacefully watched over by her noble knight." He smiled, "What are you talking about." She replied, "General Kenobi, he is with Amira."

Bail put down the memo his was reading, "Oh, yes of course. He will be leaving soon; probably saying goodbye." She smiled a knowing smile, "He is in love with her." His head shot up to look at his wife, "What?"

She took a seat on the sofa, "Yes, You don't see it?" What man would do what he does for her if not for love? He came out of exile, risked everything to rescue her." He sat next to his wife and smiled, "You are a hopeless romantic my love. Obi-Wan is a Jedi, everything he does is out of duty."

Breha Organa shook her head, "No Bail, it's in his eyes, the way he looks at her, the way he holds her hand. I saw him just now with her. He has to leave her and his heart is breaking." Bail took his wife's hand and kissed it gently, "I hope you are wrong my love. They have no future together."

She felt the warmth of another human hand holding her own. She knew his presence before she opened her eyes, "Ben." He leaned closer, "Yes." He smiled but his eyes were weary, sad. She squeezed back her tears, "You are leaving." He lowered his head, "Soon." She asked, "Will I ever see you again?" He shook his head, "I don't know."

She forced herself not to cry and her chest burned with the effort, "I could always bring out another shipment of ale the next time I am in the area." He shook his head and his voice faltered, "No, never again, do you understand me? You must remain here on Alderaan. No more rebellion."

She turned her head away. She could not bear the sadness she saw in the blue depths of his eyes. He continued, "Promise me Amira; promise me you will quit this impossible crusade." A sob escaped her, "How can you ask that of me?"

He released her hand and stood up abruptly turning away from her as he crossed the room frustration in his voice, "Because I cannot be with you. I cannot protect you." He looked out the window, "The Emperor will not hesitate the next time. He will kill you."

Amira slipped slowly out of the bed and crossed the room. She stood next to him, "We have to lay the ground work for the next generation. We must form alliances now." He shook his head, "No, the time will come, but not now. The cost is too great."

She turned away and looked out at the mountains, "There is no greater cost than the cost of freedom, but it is a price I am willing to pay." He whispered, "You have already paid enough. You lost your fiancé, your brother and nearly your life" She touched his arm, "And when the day comes that the Empire falls and the Republic is restored. It will have been worth it."

He turned on her anguish reflected in his eyes, "Worth it?" She stepped closer too him and asked, "How many ways have you paid? How many times did you put your life on the line for the sake of the Republic? How much have you sacrificed?"

He lowered his head, "That was different. It was my duty." She placed her hand on his chest, "The only difference is I am not a Jedi. I am a citizen who loves freedom and will fight to defend it."

He found himself looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. He reached up and caressed the side of her face. "When I return to Tatooine it will comfort me to know you are safe."

She turned her face into his hand and he continued, "Right now there is too much attention. You can't possibly continue to nurture a rebellion with the eyes of the Empire constantly on you. Lay low for awhile. Let them look elsewhere. When the time is right you can act, we all will…promise me."

She looked up into his face, "I will wait. I don't know how long, but I will be patient." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested just under his chin. She could feel his heart beat. She sighed, "I will miss you." He kissed the top of her head and replied, "and I you."

Bail stood in the doorway. His Breha had been right. He had seen the exchange between Obi-Wan and his sister. They were in love. Amira turned, "Hello Bail" He asked, "How are you feeling?" She smiled, "I will live."

He cleared his throat and stepped further into the room, "The transport is here to take Obi-Wan to the ship." She nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan, "There are no words Ben, to tell you how grateful I am you came for me." Obi-Wan raised her hand to his lips and kissed it letting his lips linger as long as politeness would allow, "No words are necessary."

His eyes never wavered from hers. He released her hand and said, "May the Force be with you." She whispered, "And with you." She willed her heart not to break as he turned and walked from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful summer day and the sun shown brilliantly over the mountains. Amira stood in Bail's office waiting for him. Her mind wandered to Obi-Wan as it did everyday for the last two years. She had held her memories from their last moments together very close.

Bail smiled as he entered, "You look wonderful today; happy." The smile on her face widened, "I feel good; strong." He closed the door, "You have something on your mind. Do I dare ask?"

She laughed, "You know me so well." He crossed the floor to stand beside her at the window, "You've been restless of late. I know you want to be doing something, anything." She nodded, "Now that I am fully recovered. I do have something I wish to do."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "What is that?", "I wish to go to the Dagobah System. It is time to complete my training. It is time to become what I should have always been." He let out a deep sigh, "You want to become a Jedi."

He walked away from her and shook his head, "You promised him you would wait." She countered, "I promised Obi-Wan my campaign against the Empire would wait. I said nothing of completing my training."

He walked back to her and pulled her into his arms, "My dear brave sister. You know I cannot hold you here. You must choose your own path." She rested her head against his chest, "Thank you for understanding."

Finding the Dagobah system had been easy enough. It was clearly marked on the navigation charts. Finding which planet to land on was more of a challenge and she had to rely on pure instinct.

The visibility was low and the turbulence formidable. Piloting the small ship through the low clouds and swampland was no easy feat. When she finally did set the ship down she was amazed she hadn't crashed it straight into the swamp.

As soon as the canopy lifted she climbed down onto the soggy ground. As creepy as this place seemed she was thrilled to be off Alderaan for the first time in two years. A feeling of exhilaration filled her.

She set off on foot in search of her teacher. Maneuvering through the vines and mud puddles was not nearly as challenging as avoiding the flying, slithering and scurrying animal life that inhabited this soggy world. None of the creatures she encountered had the higher intelligence to be Jedi Master.

She sat on a fallen tree watching a snake slither past when the tingling feeling of being watched filled her. She spun around and nearly fell off of the log, "Master Yoda!"

The tiny green Jedi Master also registered recognition though a little more subtly, "Princess Organa you are. Know me do you?" She nodded numbly and said, "We met at an Alderaan State Dinner once. It was long ago, but you left a distinct impression on me."

He crinkled his brow, "Yes, yes. Young you were. With your twin brother Jade you were playing. A Jedi Padawan he was then. Pained I was to learn of his death. Powerful Jedi was he."

He poked his gimmer stick at her, "Why are you here?" She responded, "I was told you could train me as a Jedi." His eyes grew wide, "Oh a Jedi you wish to be." She nodded respectfully, "Yes, Master."

He regarded her for a moment and said, "Strong in the Force you are. Saw it in you I did; you and your brother. Being a Jedi in these times easy is not." She nodded, "I understand Master Yoda, but I am not afraid."

His brow creased and his voice lowered, "You should be Princess, you should be. Hunted the Jedi are." She asked, "Will you train me?" He shook his head, "Not yet, tested you must be."

He hobbled closer to her and poked her with his gimmer stick, "Who told you to come here?" She answered, "Master Kenobi" Yoda sighed shaking his head, "Obi-Wan, presumptuous he is."

Amira's eyes widened in surprise and Yoda continued, "Faring well is he?" She shrugged her shoulders and replied sadly, "I have not seen him in two years, but he was well then." He turned suddenly and walked off, "Follow me to my home you will."

She accepted the steaming bowl of stew Yoda handed her. He asked, "Tell me why a Jedi you wish to be." She replied, "There are many reasons." She tasted the stew and grimaced a bit, "Delicious."

She continued, "I wish to honor my brother by carrying on his legacy, that part of him that I share. I wish to devote my life to restoring the Republic and I hope to pass on what I learn to future generations."

Yoda regarded her answer, "Admirable reasons you have. Too late your devotion may be. Understand you the dangers?" Looking away and sighing deeply she said, "Yes Master I know."

Yoda asked, "Pain and loss you feel, sacrifice you have made. Prepared are you for more of this?" She replied, "With your help, yes." He announced, "Tomorrow your training we begin." She asked, "What about the test?" Yoda replied, "Past the test you have."

She was being stabbed, no poked, "Time to begin it is." Yoda jabbed at her with his gimmer stick. She stretched and yawned, "I am ready." Yoda hobbled away laughing to himself.

After several weeks of mental exercises her physical training had begun. Every muscle she never knew she had screamed out. On this day the little Jedi Master had her running, climbing and jumping through the swamp for the past five hours. He urged her on relentlessly.

She began to understand Obi-Wan's stamina on Tatooine. He had spent his whole life being taught how to use the Force to conserve his strength only tapping it when needed and in the amounts required. Yoda taught her this now.

Finallyhe stopped, "Rest now we will." Amira somersaulted to the ground from the vine she had been climbing. She opened her pack and pulled out the water flask. She sat cross legged on the ground. Yoda was perched on a stump. "You learn quickly. Very focused you are." She sipped from the water, "Thank you Master."

He scratched the dirt with his stick, "Curious I am. Pursue the ways the Jedi you have not before now." She wiped a drip of water from her lip, "I did not consider it my destiny before."

Yoda continued to stir the dirt, "and now?", "Ever since my brother's death something has been pulling me towards this. Something I cannot explain." She continued, "Jade was a wonderful brother. Any time he was home he was with me. He loved teaching me the things he had learned in the Temple. We were inseparable."

Yoda observed her closely, "Pain you feel for your brother's loss. Revenge you seek?" She shook her head, "No Master, it is not revenge. I miss him terribly and yes, I was very angry about his murder. It wasn't until I visited Master Kenobi that I realized I was not the only one who has suffered."

He looked up from his stirrings and asked, "When was this?", "Nearly three years ago now. My brother Bail asked me to deliver a data chip to him. It should have been very simple but it turned out to be a life changing experience." He prodded, "How so?"

She replied "I was attacked by Tuskan Raiders near his home. I had Jade's lightsaber with me. I used it to defend myself. My skills were mediocre at best but I held them off for awhile, but they eventually overwhelmed me and I fell."

She drank from the flask and continued, "I think Master Kenobi sensed what was happening and was on his way to investigate. He saw most of the encounter and rescued me from them. He treated my injuries. I told him I was there for his help."

Yoda asked, "Help you did he?" She shook her head laughing slightly, "No, he did not want anything to do with our fledgling rebellion. I was so angry with him at first. I could not understand his reluctance." Her expression changed and she frowned, "Then I felt his sadness, his grief." Yoda nodded solemnly, "Yes, much he has been through."

She stood up and walked around keeping her legs from cramping, "He had so much pain Master. My heart ached for him. I came to realize that he had suffered far greater than I. It became clear to me that with so few Jedi left if I had the ability I should try to become a Jedi. I stayed with him as I recovered and he offered to teach me a few things. He suggested I come here to continue what he started."

Yoda bowed his head and said, "Yes, his teachings I see in you. Honor him with your dedication you do, but waited several years you have to begin.", "Yes, Well I had a run-in with the Empire." He replied, "More than a run-in I think."

She walked back over to him and sat down. She took a deep breath and began, "When I left Tatooine I had every intention to come here next. I set out to do one more mission for my brother first. The Empire intercepted my ship and arrested me."

Yoda sensed her anxiety, "Scars from this I see, but below the surface they are." She nodded, "Yes Master, there are scars. I was interrogated by Darth Vadar about Obi-Wan. Lord Sidious tried to turn me to the dark side. When I did not turn he tried to kill me."

Yoda pressed her, "You survived this; impressive this is. How did you do this?" She replied, "I am not certain. It took everything I had not to tell them about the children or where Master Kenobi was. I was scheduled to be executed when Master Kenobi rescued me."

Yoda looked at her in surprise, "Rescued you?", "I was being held in Coruscant beneath the Senate building. He came to Coruscant to find me. After Ireturned to Alderaan my recovery took some time"

Yoda was a quiet for a moment then he asked, "To Coruscant Obi-Wan went, dangerous decision that was. Did he confront Vadar?" She shook her head, "No Master, he did not. Vadar was not on Coruscant."

Yoda hopped off the stump and walked over to her, "Very strong you must be Princess. Resisted Vadar and Sidious you did, survive you have. Proud of you I am." She smiled, "Thank you Master Yoda." She stood up and bowed slightly, "What is next for my training."

He replied, "Have a lightsaber do you?" She became suddenly sad, "No Master. It was hidden aboard my ship when the Empire blew it from the sky." He unclipped his own and handed it to her, "Then mine you will borrow."

Somewhat awestruck she took it from him. He snickered, "Just a weapon it is." She nodded, "Yes of course, but the things this weapon has seen the battles it has fought. I can only imagine."

Amira trained with the Jedi Master for nearly a year stopping only once after six months to return to Alderaan to let her brother know she was fine and would be spending another half year under Yoda's tutelage.

She placed the crystal precisely in the cylinder, made a final calibration and clipped the casing back in place. She held the weapon in her hands for a moment before handing it to Yoda, "It is done."

Yoda held out his hand and she placed her newly constructed lightsaber in his palm. He examined it critically and then ignited it. A soft bluish green light shot forth illuminating the tiny hut in an aquamarine glow. He nodded appreciatively, "Done well you have. Your skills are complete."

He extinguished the lightsaber and handed it back to her, "There is only one thing left to do.", "What is that master?" He turned hobbled to the door, "Follow me." Amira followed Yoda outside into the night.

They walked a short distance to a clearing surrounded by enormous decaying trees. She joined him in the middle of the clearing. He turned to her and said, "Padawan Organa kneel." She did as he said, going down on one knee in front of the Jedi Master.

He inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly, "For over 800 years Jedi have I trained. Traditional training in these dark times impossible is. No Temple, no council, just a swamp and an old Jedi Master there is now."

He walked in a circle around her. She kept her eyes forward. He stopped in front of her and said, "You have trained hard. Learned much in a short time you have. Exceptional understanding of the living Force you have. Confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight I do. Rise Amira Organa, Jedi Knight."

She stood up and bowed deeply to Yoda, "I am truly grateful to have been your student. I am even more grateful for your friendship." Yoda grinned, "It has been a pleasure. An apt pupil you have been."

The next morning Yoda accompanied Amira to her ship. She knelt down in front of him so she could hug him. He smiled when she stood back up, "Jedi normally do not hug goodbye." She replied, "Perhaps they should." His eyes were moist and he nodded, "Yes, perhaps they should."

He continued, "The Force is strong with you, but dangerous to be a Jedi it is. Be discreet and mindful of what you have learned, save you it can." She climbed up into her ship, "I will Master." Yoda backed away and called up to her, "May the Force be with you." She waved back, "And with you Master Yoda."

He watched her ship lift and glide smoothly across the swamp over his head and up into the atmosphere. He tried to get a sense of what the future held with Amira as a Jedi, but as was usual these days, it was cloudy. Alone once again the tiny Jedi Master hobbled his way back to his hut.


	16. Chapter 16

She was going home again. She input the coordinates to Alderaan into the navigational computer and set the ship on autopilot. She would get some rest for a few hours and then fly the ship herself the rest of the way home.

Sleep did not last. She came awake suddenly her heart beating wildly. Something was very wrong. She had one thought, "Bail?" She disengaged the autopilot and took control of the ship pushing the engines as hard as they would go; she flew towards home.

She sprinted into the Palace. The guard bowed, "Welcome home your hi…" She interrupted, "My brother, where is he?" He answered, "Senator Organa is with the Queen in the infirmary. Princess Leia is very ill." She turned and ran towards the infirmary. Bail and Breha were by Leia's bedside when Amira walked in.

He turned and took his sister into his arms, "Thank the Force you are home." She embraced him back and drew away, "What's wrong?" He replied quietly, "She fell ill last night. There is nothing the medical droids can do." Amira shook her head, " What do you mean, why not? What is wrong with her?"

He shook his head wearily, "She has a disease that only occurs in Force sensitive children. You had this disease when you were her age. I was afraid this might happen." She was still confused, "I don't understand if I had it how did I get better?"

He held her hand and replied, "When you became sick and no one could find any medical reason our parents contacted the Jedi they dispatched a healer to Alderaan. You were saved."

She walked over to Leia and picked up her tiny hand and said sadly, "There are no more Jedi healers." He nodded, "I know." The Queen turned to her, tears in her eyes, "Is there nothing to be done?" Amira shook her head, "I...I don't know how to heal."

She tried to calm her mind. This could not happen. Bail and Breha were Leia's parents but she was a Jedi now, she should be able to do something. She was responsible for keeping the little girl safe. There must be a way.

The answer came to her, "The Jedi archive." Bail asked, "What are you talking about?" She continued, "There must be information about this disease and how to cure it in the Jedi archive." He shook his head, "The temple was destroyed."

She released Leia's hand and walked up to her brother, "Not completely. It still stands and the information may still be there." He shook his head, "No, absolutely not. You cannot go back there. Besides even if the archive is in tact you do not know how to access the information." Her eyes locked with his, "Obi-Wan does."

Breha rose up and touched her husband's arm, "If there is a chance Bail. After all she is a Jedi now, aren't you?" Amira nodded, "Yes, My training is complete." He pulled his sister into his arms, "I can't ask you to go there again. If they find you…now that you are a Jedi…" She hugged and kissed her brother, "You do not need to ask. I am offering."

She pulled away from him and walked back over to Leia. She bent down and gently kissed the little girl's forehead whispering, "The Force is with you little one." Then she hugged and kissed Breha, "I will get the answer."

She turned and walked out of the infirmary and headed straight back to the hangar bay to board her ship.


	17. Chapter 17

The trip to Tatooine was long at least it seemed long as she spent the whole time worrying about Leia. She stowed the ship in a Mos Eisley hangar and rented a speeder for the drive out to Obi-Wan's place.

Her journey across the Jundland wastes was uneventful and she arrived at the house without incident. He was however, not home. She parked the speeder out of sight and unloaded her pack. His door was not locked so she went inside to wait for him.

It was well after dark when he returned. As tired as he was he had not sensed someone was in his house until he entered. He drew his lightsaber igniting it quickly. To his astonishment his uninvited houseguest also ignited a lightsaber and just as quickly.

Amira stood before him cloaked in a robe; she held her weapon high. He extinguished his lightsaber first, "Amira, what in the Force are you doing here?" She clicked her weapon off and relaxed her stance, "Do you always greet your guests this way." He smiled, "The uninvited ones."

She walked up to him and grinned, "I don't have a standing invitation? Ben, I'm hurt." He smiled, "You are always welcome." He pulled her into his arms, "It's good to see you. I missed you very much." She whispered next to his ear, "I missed you too."

He continued to hold her, "Why have you come?" She stepped away from him and said, "Leia is very sick; some kind of illness found in Force sensitive children." He nodded sadly, "Luke has it too. I just came from there." Her eyes widened, "Luke has it too? Were you able to do anything?"

He removed his robe and tossed it over a chair, "I have no experience with it. When this happened in the Temple there were always healers around to take care of it. I was able to calm him and reduce the fever some but that is limit of my healing abilities."

She removed her own robe and asked, "What happens to children who were never identified as Force sensitive and never had access to a healer?" He shook his head sadly, "Sometimes they survived, but many times they did not."

She was shocked, "What? You mean to tell me that children all over the galaxy just died. That makes no sense." He replied, "It was always theorized that it kept children unidentified by the Jedi from falling into the wrong hands."

Amira could not disguise her disgust, "I find that barbaric." He nodded, "That is why the Jedi have always worked very hard and tried to be very thorough in identifying children with Force sensitivity."

She sat down at his table and said, "I will not let Luke and Leia die. I am going Coruscant to see if anything remains in the Jedi Archives." She looked up at him, "I need your help." He turned and walked away from her, "The Temple was destroyed."

She rose and followed him, "No, not completely." She touched his arm. "Ben, I know you have painful memories. I know you were there that night. I am not asking you to go with me. I just need you to tell me how to access the archive."

He turned and looked at her, "No, I will go with you. I don't know how much of the archive is still in tact. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." His arm went around her shoulders and they stood side by side in the doorway staring out at the Tatooine night.

Amira slept very little. She could not quell the nervousness that going back to Coruscant stirred in her. It was still several hours until dawn and there was no light in the tiny house. She made her way to the door and slipped outside. She was only alone for a few moments before his presence washed over her like a warm breeze. She asked, "Can't sleep Ben?"

He walked up behind her, "You should not be outside alone." She smiled, "I think if Sand people showed up now I might have a few surprises for them." He laughed, "Oh really?"

She nodded, "I spent some time with an old friend of yours. Master Yoda sends his regards."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "You went to Dagobah?" She laughed and smiled, "I spent the last year there. I was knighted just days ago."

He grinned from ear to ear, "You are a Jedi?" She nodded. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "Jade would be proud of you…I am proud of you." She relished the feeling of being in his arms. She looked up into his face, "I owe it to you; you were myinspiration."

He pulled away but held her at arms length, "I worried about you. I had no idea how you were recovering. Everyday for the last three years I watched the suns set and wondered how you were, how you had coped with everything…if you had forgiven me."

She gently touched his face, "Forgiven you? For what?" His hands slid up her arms and back down almost nervously, "Where do I start? I refused to help you when you first arrived here. Then I sent you off alone and partially trained. You were arrested, tortured…"

Her fingers touched his lips and silenced him, "No. No more guilt." Her smile was beautiful, her eyes shown brightly, "I am stronger now; Master Yoda taught me so much." He looked at her. She was strong and beautiful. If he hadn't ever noticed her beauty before he saw it now; it radiated from the inside out.

He pulled her forward and kissed her; it was an impulse. Tender and gentle just a whisper of his lips on hers. Her heart stood still. After the kiss his face hovered just above hers; he searched her eyes as he waited for her reaction. When she did not pull away he took her tightly in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

Her body swam in all the wonderful sensations. She could feel his heart beat; his passion flowed into her and danced with her own. She felt the warmth of his skin beneath the thin material of his shirt, the pressure of his arms around her body. Nothing in her experience had ever felt this good.

They parted breathless. The Jedi in him felt guilty and he cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have…" She interrupted him by placing her fingers on his moistened lips, "Yes, you should have." She took his hand and led him back inside the house.

When they stopped they were standing next to his bed. She continued to hold his hand. Slowly she brought it up and pressed it to her heart, "Can you feel it?" He took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes." She closed the distance between them his hand remained over her heart, "Take it; it already belongs to you."

Their lovemaking consumed the last of the night and they lay silently in each other's arms just before daybreak. He gently kissed the top of her head, "We have to go soon." She pressed her body closer and placed feathery kisses across his chest, "I know." He rolled, pinning her beneath him and kissed her hungrily.

Disguised once again as refugees, They traveled aboard a transport to Coruscant. The trip from the Outer Rim would take awhile. She was curled up next to him as they sat among containers of cargo, "What do you think we will find?" He replied, "I know the fires burned for some time, but the central computer was kept below the archives in an underground vault. It could have survived."

The ship was chilly she snuggled closer to him, "Did Anakin know about the central computer?" He was quiet for a moment and then he said, "No, he was never a full fledged member of the council. Only the council members were given that information." She nodded, "That's good."

His arms closed around her, "Are you ok with going back there?" She nodded, "Yes, There is no choice this is the only hope for the children…Are you?" He replied, "It's nearly five years ago now. I still feel the loss. Being there and seeing it all again will be difficult."

She sat up and turned to face him, "You can still tell me where to go and what to do. You can direct me from somewhere else. I am not asking you to go back there." He shook his head, "No, Jedi or not, you will need my help. I am going with you."

A smile spread across her face, "Have I told you how much I missed you?" He laughed, "I'm surprised with Master Yoda as your teacher you had time to breathe let alone think of me." She replied, "Everyday without fail you were on my mind."

He reached out and touched her face, "I thought of you to. When you left Tatooine the first time, I missed you. When I said goodbye to you on Alderaan I knew I loved you." His eyes mirrored his words and he drew her to him in a soft kiss.

She melted into him letting the kiss deepen. Her arms twined around his neck and her body pressed into his. He groaned and kissed her hungrily plunging his hands into her long silky brown hair.

She was breathless when she drew away for a moment. Her forehead pressed up against his she whispered, "I love you." He pulled her back into another lingering kiss. Unable to carry on the passion out in the open of the transport ship they reluctantly drew apart. With a several hours left to go they held each other and slept.


	18. Chapter 18

They were once again in Coruscant. They blended in naturally to the city planet's melting pot of beings. No one paid them any mind at all. They boarded a public transport that dropped them off not too far from the ruins of the Temple.

They both stood staring up at it in silence. The outside was blackened by the fires of that dreadful night. Pieces of the edifice had crumbled and lay strewn about the entrance. It was dark and devoid of life. Nothing of the surging beacon of the Force it had once been.

She had a strange sad sense of home despite never having stepped foot in the Temple. This had been where her brother had grown up and lived for most of his life. Obi-Wan stayed very quiet and she did not press him to speak.

Finally he turned to her and asked, "Ready?" She nodded solemnly and they proceeded in. It was night and with no natural lighting the Temple was very dark. Obi-Wan ignited his weapon to light the way. She followed suit.

She sensed a deep well of sadness coming from him. Every step must have brought painful memories spilling forth from that awful night. His eyes were haunted but he progressed inwards.

When he stopped it was not at the archive. He looked around at the dust-covered floor as if he could see something there. "This was where most of them died. Master Yoda and I came across the bodies of the younglings here", he said without emotion.

She swallowed hard, "I am so sorry Ben." He continued, "They trusted him, he was a hero to them. They would have walked right up to him and he just slaughtered them." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" He nodded and they continued on to the Archive.

The archive room was in bad shape. He walked around surveying the damage, "This wasn't done by fire. Someone came in here and blasted away at it." She too could see the telltale signs of blaster fire and asked, "Why?"

He shuffled through the debris carefully almost reverently not wanting to disturb anything. He touched an outside wall; "I had locked it out when I left. My guess is perhaps Sidious wanted access to it and when he could not get it he tried to destroy it.

She stepped around the bust of a Jedi that lay on the ground, "Who was this?" He glanced at the fallen statue and frowned, "Dooku." She replied, "Oh." He finished his survey and said, "There is nothing left up here we need to go below." She nodded and followed him.

Again with their lightsabers to illuminate the way he removed a panel in the floor and they descended the steps to the vault. As he surveyed the entrance he said, "It has not been touched. We should be able to access the archive." She released the breath she had been holding and let it out slowly, "That's a relief."

He extinguished his lightsaber and reached into his pack for the portable power unit. Within a minute he had the power unit hooked up to the vault door. He input a code from memory and the vault swung open.

Just inside stood the main computer. He again used the power unit to bring the computer to life. She stood over him using her weapon to provide the light by which he worked. He entered a few commands on a terminal and the archive hummed to life.

She stood over him quietly. She watched as he scanned the information. He found what he was looking for, "Here it is." He pulled out a data chip from his pack and plugged it into the computer.

As the information downloaded onto the data chip she felt a strange sense of sorrow that so much knowledge, so much history was to remain imprisoned in the ruined Temple. She whispered, "It's a shame that we cannot take it all. Preserve it, keep it somewhere safe." He replied, "Perhaps someday, but right now we haven't the luxury of time."

He finished and disconnected the power unit, once again committing the archive to its prison. He stood up and shouldered the pack, "We need to go." She saw the urgency in his eyes at the same time that she felt the presence, "I feel it too."

They made their way through the Temple. It was slow going, as they did not use their lightsabers to light the way. He stopped short and she nearly plowed into the back of him. "What is it", she asked.

He took two steps forward and peered around a corner, "Two Clone troopers." Frowning, she said, "That makes no sense why would they be patrolling an abandoned building?" He replied, "They are looking for us."

She shook her head, "How would they know we are here?" Her eyes widened as she realized, "We must have tripped something; they had some kind of warning device planted in case any Jedi returned."

He nodded, "Yes, and it is only a matter of time before Anaki…Darth Vadar is made aware of our presence." She did not miss the fact that he struggled with calling Anakin Vadar. She touched his arm, "It's been five years and yet they still want to kill every last one of you." He turned and looked at her, "You are a Jedi now too."

She laughed, "Vadar doesn't know I am a Jedi he just wants me dead; probably not happy about my escape." He was serious, "How can you laugh?" She smiled, "I've had three years of therapy to be able to laugh about it."

He again turned to observe the Clone troopers, "We need to be on our way." She walked past him and peered around the corner, "I have an idea." The look he gave was skeptical, "And that is?" She smiled and said, "Kiss me."

He laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, "This isn't the time, but later perhaps if you are a good girl." She shook her head and said, "When they find us we should be two love struck idiots who get a thrill out of making out in the ruins of the Jedi Temple; shouldn't be too hard to pull off."

He considered her idea and said, "It might work, but they could still arrest us." She touched her lightsaber at her side and said, "If they want to arrest us then we go Jedi on them."

He laughed again, "There's a phrase I don't believe I've heard before. Not something you picked up from Master Yoda I hope. I'd have to worry about his sanity." She stated simply, "Trust me this will work."

When the troopers found them they were engaged in a passionate embrace. The first trooper leveled his blaster at them and ordered, "Turn around slowly." They parted, somewhat reluctantly, and did as ordered. He continued, "What are you doing here. Trespassing is forbidden."

She smiled sweetly, "Exactly, it's one thing to get kissed on any street corner in Coruscant. It is quite another to make out in the ruins of the Jedi Temple...If you know what I mean."

The guard looked from Amira to Obi-Wan as if looking for confirmation. Obi-Wan shrugged, "She is insatiable. She always wants it a little more exciting. I can't keep up with her appetites."

The trooper replied, "I could place you under arrest just for coming in here." She stepped away from Obi-Wan and approached the trooper. He pointed his blaster at her. She raised her arms in the air and smiled again, "Look this is my fault. I made him take me here so I could get a thrill. No harm was done."

The trooper seemed to consider her plea and then told Obi-Wan, "Open your pack." She waved her hand briefly across his field of vision, "You don't need to see his pack." The trooper replied, "I don't need to see his pack." She continued, "We are free to leave." He echoed, "You are free to leave."

She grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and as they walked right past the troopers as she added in her most apologetic tone, "It won't ever happen again." Once outside they hailed transport and spend off towards Coruscant'smain terminal.

On board the transport Obi-Wan looked at her, "That was impressive." She smiled, "Thank you. One of Yoda's lessons has paid off. I could get used to this Force suggestion thing." He laughed, "You certainly know enough to be dangerous."

She slipped her arm through his, "And my idea. I bet you never did that before in the Temple." He nodded, "You were right it worked, but I have done 'that' before." Her mouth gaped open in shock, "In the Temple!" He smiled in rememberance, "Back on Tatooine when you first came to see me, you asked if I had ever been in love?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Incredible. I never imagined. The girl you loved, the other Jedi?" He replied, "Yes, Siri. It hapened only once. We both knew we were treading on dangerous ground." She added, "Well now you've done it twice. Such a rebel."

They arrived at the terminal and booked the next flight to Alderaan. After they were on board they began to study the data. He suggested, "We will help Leia first then Luke." She replied softly, "I just hope we are in time."

He scanned the information then looked at her, "It says that this affliction occurs primarily in twins." She responded, "According to Bail, I had it as a child but I don't know about Jade." He continued, "It has to do with the deterioration of the link between twins after they are separated."

Reading over his shoulder, "The children with underdeveloped Force skills have no ability to cope. Their minds are overwhelmed." He added, "They grieve for the loss of the close bond they had with their sibling."

She sat back and shook her head, "How sad. So what do we do?" He read on, "It says that a healer will touch the mind of the child and show them how to cope." Her brow furrowed, "Do you know how to do that?"

He shook his head, "No, a little perhaps. We are taught basic healing principles…hold on, it might say here." He scanned the data further, "It just says that the healer touches the mind of the child and shows the child how to calm it's mind."

She nodded, "Ok, you and I both know how to calm our own minds. We just have to find away to show the twins how to do it." He looked back at her over his shoulder, "You make it sound so simple."

She walked around to sit next to him worry tinged her voice, "It has to be that simple. We have to be able to help them. We are their only hope." He turned off the hand held and touched her face, "Do not worry. We'll find a way."

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, "I know." He gathered her into his arms and hugged her, "What are we going to do about us?" She rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't want to think about it. Just hold me."


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they arrived they were greeted at the entrance by a palace guard, "Your highness, the Viceroy and the Queen are waiting for you in the infirmary." Amira and Obi-Wan moved quickly down the corridor.

It was eerily quiet. The lights were low. Amira saw her brother and Breha sitting beside the bed where Leia lay motionless. She squeezed Obi-Wan's hand and walked into the room, "How is she." Bail turned and focused his tired bloodshot eyes on her, "She is weak."

She approached her brother, "We have something that might work." Breha turned, "Might?" Obi-Wan stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Your highness the procedure is normally performed by a healer; we know what to do but have no experience doing it."

The Queen rose and faced him, "I have faith. If anyone can help her it is you." Amira glance from her brother to Breha and then her eyes settled on Obi-Wan, "We'll begin immediately." Reluctantly Bail and his wife backed away and let Amira and Obi-Wan take their positions on either side of the bed.

She picked up Leia's little hand and held it, speaking quietly to Obi-Wan, "How do you want to do this?" He reached down and brushed the hair from her small face, "She looks so much like her mother." She prompted, "Ben?" He looked up and said, "I'm sorry…let me try first."

He reached out to her with his mind, "_Leia, My name is Obi-Wan do you remember me_?" She was frightened and confused and did not respond. He tried several times to gain her trust but she remained just out of reach. He looked over at Amira, "She knows you; she might feel better if you talk to her."

She placed her hand on Leia's head, "_Little Princess I am here; Obi-Wan is a friend do not be afraid_." Leia's mind responded, "_Scared_." It was such a fragile response that Amira's heart constricted almost painfully. She continued, "_I know you are sweetheart. We can help you. Will you trust us and do what we say?_" The reply was weak but affirmative, "_Yes_."

Obi-Wan entered the little girl's thoughts once again, "_You are very brave your highness. I know you are scared and you feel very alone and confused. I want you to think of your favorite thing for me, then tell me what that is?" _

Her mind responded_, "My puppy." _He smiled inwardly and continued_, "Good, I like puppies too. Amira and I are going to help you get better. As we go along if you start to feel scared I want you to think of your puppy. Think about playing with him; think about how it feels to pet him. Can you do that?"_

She answered him simply, "_Yes_." Amira encouraged her, "_That's my brave girl. Just listen to Obi-Wan talk to you and I will be right here the whole time. Your mommy and daddy are here too_."

Hours had past. Bail and Breha waited anxiously as they watched the two Jedi communicate with their daughter in a ways they could not. They were exhausted from their vigil but never left the room for a moment.

Finally Amira removed her hand from Leia's forehead and leaned down to kiss her. At the same time Obi-Wan too lifted his hand and touched her cheek. He spoke to Leia audibly but in a whisper, "You did well young one."

Amira walked up to Breha and took her hands in her own, "She will be alright now." Tears began to flow down her face and she pulled her sister-in-law into a hug, "Thank you; thank you both." Bail embraced Obi-Wan, "Thank you my friend. Once again you helped my family in our greatest need."

Bail walked over and also embraced Amira, "My sister the Jedi. You've made me so proud." She returned his hug, closing her eyes against the fatigue and the tears, "I am so glad we were in time."

Breha was back at her daughter's bedside, "You both must be exhausted, let me have rooms prepared. General you must stay with us until you are rested. He replied, "Thank you my lady but there is no time, Luke is also ill. I must return to help him" Bail's smile faded, "No, not the boy too."

Bail looked at his sister, "Are you going with him?" She nodded, "Yes, I need to retrieve my ship. It is still in Mos Eisley. We used public transport to go to Coruscant and then here." Breha smiled through her tears, "You must hurry then. Be safe."

They said their farewells and left the infirmary and readied themselves for the trip back to Tatooine. Within an hour they were once again traversing across the galaxy to the Outer Rim.

As she slept aboard the transport he watched her. Having her in his life was something he never expected. How long ago had it been that they had traveled together from Coruscant to Alderaan and he had looked upon her sleeping figure tortured by memories of her incarceration. Now she was peaceful,strong and he loved her.

He reached out and traced the side of her face with his fingers. She had entered his life at a time when there was nothing left to fight for, nothing left to cherish. Despite having lost so much, the Republic, the Jedi order, Anakin, Padame and countless others, she brought the light to the darkness and healing to his wounded heart.

Still the future was uncertain. Could they possibly build a life together? It seemed unlikely. He had to remain in exile and she would always be under suspicion by The Empire.

Eventually they would have to part and his heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye. Would it be enough to love her from afar? He answered himself. Of course it would if that meant keeping her safe.

He lay down next to her and encircled his arm around her. Gently he pulled her back against him and kissed the side of her face. As he closed his own eyes he whispered, "Our time is short my love. Sleep well."

--------------------------------------------------

Hey reviewers. Too mushy? It's going to get pretty angsty also. Let me know if I am over doing it. Thanks Obiwanabi


	20. Chapter 20

When they landed in Mos Eisley Amira went to check on her ship while he procured a speeder. They met up outside the docking bay where her ship was housed. He asked, "Is everything alright?" She nodded, "Yes, I am paid up through the month." He smiled, "The month, you are delaying the inevitable." She nodded sadly, "I know, but I am not ready to leave you yet."

He put his arm around her and they began walking towards the speeder, "Let's take care of Luke and worry about when you should leave later." She leaned into him, "I hope we are in time."

It was well after dark when they arrived at the Lars' homestead. Amira thought the moisture farm was cozy despite being surrounded by nothing in all directions. Just like her brother and Breha, the Lars were exhausted form their vigil at Luke's bedside.

Beru was a kind woman who welcomed her and Obi-Wan openly, but Owen was more reserved and almost seemed hostile towards Obi-Wan. They proceeded immediately to the boy's bedside.

Beru fixed his bedclothes and smoothed his hair. She looked at Amira, "Can you help him?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, we were able to help his sister. She was also ill." Owen looked uncomfortably at the two Jedi, "What is causing this?"

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's forehead and said, "It is because they are Force sensitive. The bond they had in the womb; the mental connection they shared is deteriorating. Had he grown up in the Temple among the Jedi he would already have the tools to deal with confusion in his mind."

Amira stood next to Obi-Wan, "I also had this as a child." Beru asked, "How did you recover?" Amira replied, "My twin brother was training at the Temple. My parents contacted them and they sent a healer to help me."

Obi-Wan had already begun helping Luke. Amira walked over to Owen and Beru, "This could take a few hours you both must be exhausted you should take some time to rest." Beru walked out of the room and shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep. Have you eaten? Perhaps I could fix something for you?"

Amira followed her out of the room, "Thank you that would be lovely." Owen stood in the doorway staring at Obi-Wan and Luke. Beru turned and said, "He is in good hands. Come have something to eat." He turned and reluctantly followed the two women out of the room.

Owen and Amira sat at the dining room table while Beru busied herself in the kitchen. Amira sipped at a steaming stim drink and said, "Your home is lovely. I am amazed how anyone can make a life out here."

He looked up from his own drink and said, "Moisture farming is no easy life. If the Sand people don't kill you the dust storms ruin the equipment. My father lost his wife and his leg doing this work and it eventually took his life."

Amira nodded her understanding; "I encountered a band of Tuskan Raiders on my first visit." His eyebrows rose, "You are lucky to be all in one piece." She replied, "I almost wasn't but Ben showed up just in time."

Beru placed the food on the table, "How do you and Ben know each other?" Amira smiled, "He and my brother Bail are friends." Owen asked, "Your brother is Bail Organa?"

Amira took a bite of her food and nodded. Beru gasped, "You are Princess Organa. Forgive us your highness we didn't know." Amira smiled, "its just Amira, no formalities here."

They all ate in silence. After several minutes Owen asked, "So what are you doing here?" Amira laughed, "That is a long story." He shrugged, "We have nothing but time." She nodded, "I came out here three years ago looking for Ben. My brother wanted to pass on some information to him. That's when I ran into the Sand people."

After another bite of food she continued, "I was badly injured and Ben cared for me while I healed. He was unwilling to get involved in my brother's business, but he offered to teach me a little about the Jedi. After I left Tatooine he encouraged me to continue my training elsewhere."

Owen shook his head in disbelief, "With all that has occurred you want to be a Jedi? I would reconsider if I were you." Beru gave him a disapproving look. Amira replied, "It's too late for that. I was knighted just days ago." Amira sipped her drink and questioned Owen, "I get the feeling you don't think much of the Jedi?"

Owen pushed his empty plate aside and said, "The Republic never existed out here and therefore Jedi were not real figures to us. More like legend then anything. Now the Empire has destroyed the Republic and the Jedi. I just find it pointless to continue to pursue the ways of an ancient and extinct order. Nothing good can come of it."

Beru rose and quietly cleared away the dishes. Amira looked at Owen and said, "I see how you might think that it is pointless. It does seem that way sometimes. I still have hope. Hope for the future; hope that the Republic can be restored. As long as there are a few of us left to preserve the past and pass on what we know to the next generation the Jedi will not become extinct."

When Beru returned to the table she asked, "You mentioned you had a twin brother. Is he a Jedi too?" Amira replied sadly, "He was a Jedi. He was killed five years ago." Owen shook his head and Beru sighed, "I am so sorry." Amira replied, "It is ok. I have been able to come to terms with his loss."

Beru looked towards Luke's room, "I wonder how it's going." Amira closed her eyes and after a moment she smiled, "It is going well." Owen asked, "You can sense what is happening in there?" She nodded, "Yes, in a way. I can sense how Ben is feeling. I can tell that he is making progress."

Owen stood and said, "I am going to go make sure everything is shut down for the night." After he departed Amira asked, "Does he not like Ben?" Beru shrugged, "It isn't like or dislike really. He is wary of Jedi. Anakin Skywalker was his step brother."

She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table, "Does he fear Anakin will return here?" Beru shook her head, "He fears that Luke will grow up and want to be a Jedi like his father. He doesn't like Ben's influence on him. "

She smiled sympathetically, 'If it would make him feel any better please let him know that Luke will be able to choose his own path. It won't be forced on him to become a Jedi. I confess though that it is our hope that he does."

Beru glanced once again towards Lukes' room, "He is such a good boy. He has quite an adventurous spirit. I know when he is old enough he will not want to stay here. He just isn't a farmer. There is too much of his father in him."

The feeling that came over Amira was cold and whispered of danger. It came not from Luke's room but from outside the house. She rose suddenly and said, "Stay in the house, do not go outside until I return."

Beru's eyes opened wide, "What is it?" She replied, "I sense a disturbance. Just stay here. Let no one in. If I do not return go in and get Ben." Amira hurried out of the house into the Tatooine night.

What ever she sensed outside, it was already over. The signs of a struggle were evident just a few meters from the house. Sand people had come in close and Owen was missing. Amira started the speeder and set out after them.

She did not go far when she spotted their Bantha caravan in the distance. She parked the speeder and followed quietly on foot. After about an hour the caravan halted and began to set up a camp below a large outcropping of rock.

She waited for the camp to settle in for the night and observed Owen being dragged into a small tent. He was left alone with only two guards stationed outside. Even though her first encounter with these creatures nearly killed her she felt amazingly calm.

Her approach to the camp was completely unobserved and she dispatched both Raiders outside the tent before they were aware she was there. She extinguished her lightsaber and lifted the flap to the tent.

Owen was bound by his wrists to a wooden rack and seemed to be unconscious. She knelt beside him and began to untie his wrists. Carefully she lowered him to the ground and began to look him over.

He had some facial lacerations but for the most part seemed in one piece. She touched her hand to his forehead and brought him to consciousness. His immediately reaction upon waking was to grab her and fight. She subdued him, "Easy Owen you are alright."

When he realized who she was he quit struggling, "How…how did you know what happened." She replied, "Having a Jedi around isn't such a bad thing sometimes." He gave her half of a smile and looked around, "Where are we?" She helped him sit up and said, "In a Tuskan camp about ten kilometers from your house."

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "They came up behind me I never saw them. Are Beru and Luke alright?" She checked the back of his head and said, "They are safe, but we must get out of here quickly. Can you stand?" He replied, "Yes, I think so."

She helped him to his feet and she cautioned, "Stay beside me and stay alert." He nodded without reply. As she walked outside the tent a rather rough looking four legged creature saw her and barked its warning.

She warned Owen as she drew her weapon, "We're going to have company get behind me." He obeyed her without question and they were soon surrounded by a mob of Sand people. Sensing that they had no intention of allowing her or Owen to escape unharmed, she did not hesitate to make the first move.

Two of the creatures were dead at her feet and she was engaging five others. For the second time in her life a Gaffi stick struck her. It grazed her shoulder cutting through skin and muscle.

She winced but did not falter. He picked up a Gaffi stick from one of the fallen Tuskans and began to assist her. Within minutes several Tuskan Raiders lay dead around them. Sensing that the remaining Raiders were not going to engage them She turned to Owen, "It's time to go."

They slipped out into the darkness and made their way back to the speeder. She fired it up and drove back to the Lars' homestead. Both Beru and Obi-Wan were outside when they pulled up.

Beru rushed up to her husband, "I was so worried are you alright?" Amira helped him out of the speeder, "He's banged up but all in one piece." Obi-Wan looked from Owen to Amira and asked, "What happened?" She looked off into the darkness, "We should get inside."

Once safely inside the house Beru began tending her husband's injuries. Amira asked, "Is Luke alright?" Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, he is going to be fine." She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Seeming somewhat agitated Obi-Wan pulled Amira off into another room. He turned to face her, "I was about to go looking for you. What happened?"

She felt slightly faint and sat down in a chair, "I was talking with Beru in the kitchen. Owen had gone out to secure the house. I felt a disturbance. I knew something had happened to him so I told her to stay inside while I went to investigate…"

The room began to close in and she struggled to finish her sentence, "Tuskan Raiders…took him…fought them." He knelt in front of her and said her name, "Amira, what's wrong?" Before she could answer he noticed the blood dripping from her hand onto the floor.

He sprang in to action removing her cloak and outer tunic. The wound on her shoulder had seeped through her clothing and was dripping down her arm. He tore the fabric from her shoulder to expose the wound, "You are losing a lot of blood."

Beru peeked in just then and gasped, "What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, "Do you have bandages?" She replied, "Of course." and hurried from the room. He closed his hand around the wound, "Stay with me sweetheart."

She had collapsed by the time Beru returned. Obi-Wan had placed her on the floor. Beru assisted him as he bandaged her shoulder. He sensed her worry and assured her, "She has lost a lot of blood but she will recover."

The house was dark when she opened her eyes. There was a steady throbbing coming from her shoulder. She tried to sit up but a hand pushed her back down, "Not so fast Princess, "You owe me an explanation."

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness his face came into focus. She asked, "I blacked out?" He sighed heavily, "Yes, you did. Next time you had better tell me you are going to run off and do something foolish."

She gave him an exasperated look, "There wasn't time and Luke needed you." He shook his head wearily, "You may be a Jedi, but you are very inexperienced. You could have been killed."

She moved to sit up but looked at him first, "Can I sit up now?" As he helped her she asked," I did ok…did I not?" He could not help but smile, "Yes, you did." She continued, "And I did exactly what you would have done. " He conceded, "Yes, you did."

He moved to sit next to her his face hovered close to hers, "You worried me." She whispered, "I'm sorry. It was instinct. I just reacted. It all happened very fast." He caressed the side of her face with his fingers, "You did well. Your quick action probably saved Owen."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, "Feel up to going home?" She smiled, "Home? That sounds nice." After leaving a note thanking Owen and Beru for their hospitality he and Amira left quietly.

Being back at his house did seem like home. After freshening up and changing into a clean nightdress she slipped into bed. By the time he had cleaned up and climbed into bed next to her she was asleep. He pulled her gently to him, mindful of her shoulder and they slept.


	21. Chapter 21

She awoke a short while later sensing his distress. She could just make him out lying next to her in the dark. He was tense, breathing erratically; the sheen of sweat covered his body. She placed her hand on his chest and whispered, "Ben."

He jerked awake and focused his eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She asked, "What is it?" He took a calming breath, "Just a dream. I didn't mean to wake you." She shook her head, "That was not just a dream. You were having a nightmare."

He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. She followed, placing her hand on his back, "Can you tell me?" He turned to look at her his eyes reflected the words he spoke, "I am afraid." The temperature in the room seemed to drop and she shivered, "Tell me."

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips kissing it gently, "It's going to happen again. I dreamed the Empire arrested you." She smiled, "Is that all. You are just seeing the past."

The look in his eyes frightened her, "No, I saw the future." She asked, "How do you know?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I understand now, I understand what Anakin felt; his fear of losing Padame."

She moved off the bed and came around to kneel in front of him, "What did you see?" His eyes locked with hers, "You are arrested by the Empire and they hold you for months. They hold you until the child is born."

Her eyes went wide and she moved forward placing her hands on his legs, "Child?" He nodded, "Yes, you are pregnant in my dream. The child is ours." She pressed him, "What happens?"

His eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms, "They execute you after the baby is born. They execute you and the Emperor raises our child." As much as his dream frightened her she maintained a brave front, "Ben, that isn't going to happen."

He held her close and whispered into her hair, "Anakin dreamed that Padame died in child birth and she did. He crossed over to the dark side because he thought it was his only hope to save her."

She pushed him back so she could look into his eyes, "Look at me, you are not Anakin and I am not Padame. We are older and wiser and these are completely different circumstances." She brought her hands up and cradled his face, "It will be ok."

He reached for her hands and held them in his, "Don't you see? I understand now. Anakin would do anything to save her; as I would do anything to save you." She felt tears fill her eyes, "No Ben. Promise me, swear to me that you will never compromise what makes you who you are for my benefit."

He shook his head. A tear escaped and rolled down his face, "I can't." She leaned in and kissed his face where the tear lingered, "The future is not you and I. We are here to watch over the children, nothing more."

She wrapped her arms around him and continued, "If something happens to me you must continue to protect the children. Honor me by looking after them. Promise me." His arms went around her and he looked into her eyes, "Do you know what you are asking me?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly, "I know. You cautioned me about attachments when I left here three years ago. I didn't realize then how difficult it would be; how much I would come to love you."

His arms came around her and he pulled her into a breathless kiss. When their lips parted he looked deeply into her eyes, "What if there is a child; our child?" She shook her head, "I don't know. We will have to face that if it happens."

He pulled her with him back on to the bed and held her closely, "How long will you stay?" She traced light kisses across his collarbone and wrapped her leg around him. His passion for her ignited instantly and his mouth closed over hers.

It was almost a life. She stayed with Obi-Wan for several weeks before the topic of her leaving came up again. As they sat outside watching the suns set he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "There have been inquiries made about your absence from Alderaan."

She was painfully aware of where this discussion would lead, "I suppose it is time to go. Bail can no longer explain my absence." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "These last few weeks have been some of the happiest of my life."

Still holding onto her hand he pulled her into his arms so that they were both facing the sunset. She folded her arms over his, "I know I should be grateful to have had the time together that we have, but I feel cheated somehow."

She felt his breath near her ear, "I will miss you." She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. She turned to face him looking sadly into his expressive blue eyes, "I am not ready to leave you yet."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Marry me." Her eyes opened wide, "What?" He repeated, "Marry me Amira, be my wife." She shook her head, "Ben I would love nothing more, but we can never have a life together what difference would marriage make."

His expression was one of sadness and love, "I want to be a husband to you even if it is from across the galaxy." His words touched her heart and warmed her soul, "I would be honored to be your wife."

They were married discreetly by a local Tatooine cleric. He kept the only record of their marriage safely hidden below the floor of his home. A few days after the wedding, she prepared to leave.

Amidst the hustle of Mos Eisley space port they said their goodbyes. He caressed her face, "Our time is not now. Perhaps in the future, when the children are grown there will be time for us."

Her chest was so constricted with sadness she could barely speak, "I will not take a breath without thinking of you." She backed away from him slowly never taking her eyes from his.

His mind touched hers, "_May the Force be with you, always_." She filled her mind with as much love as possible and answered, "_and with you my husband_. _I love you._" She turned and walked painfully towards the docking bay. He reached out to her one final time, "_I love you_."

Many months after she had left Tatooine, his nightmare returned. He woke up terrified and breathless. Once again he saw his wife, just after the birth of their child. The Emperor had her executed.

His fears were confirmed when Owen Lars showed up at his door a week later. The expression on the moisture farmer's face was grim, "Do you have a moment?" Obi-Wan invited him in, "Of course."

He looked around the small dwelling then turned to face Obi-Wan, "I heard some disturbing news my last trip into Mos Eisley." Willing his heart not to break at the news he knew was coming he asked, "What is it Owen?"

He swallowed, "Alderaan's Royal family announced the death of Princess Amira Organa. I know you were friends." Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the pain and sat down in the nearest chair, "What happened?"

Owen sat near him and said, "It isn't clear. We only hear rumors." Obi-Wan sighed heavily, "What are the rumors?" Owen paused briefly then said softly, "That the Empire arrested her for treason and executed her."

It was true, no longer a figment of his dreams. It took every ounce of control he had not to break down in front of Owen. He stood up at walked to the door to peer out, "I appreciate you coming out here to tell me."

Owen followed him to the door, "I wasn't going to come but my wife convinced me it would be the right thing to do." Obi-Wan turned and looked at him, "Did you hear anything about a child?" Owen shook his head, "No."

Both men stepped outside and Owen continued, "You were close to her." Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I was." Owen placed his hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry. She was a remarkable woman. I can never forget what she risked for my family."

Owen turned and walked back to his speeder. Before he powered it up and drove away he said, "We had our differences Kenobi, but if you need…if you don't want to be alone. You know where we are."

He watched Owen speed away. He stood staring out at the vastness of the Dune Sea feeling an emptiness that could swallow the galaxy whole. She was gone. His wife was dead.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fifteen years later on board the Death Star he stood before Darth Vadar. As much as he tried he could no longer sense what remained of Anakin beneath the evil. As he fought him he realized he would not win this time. He feared for Luke and Leia.

"_They will be alright. You have nothing more to do Ben_." He recognized her voice immediately and his heart soared, "_Amira_?" He could not see her but he could feel her soft caress to his mind; hear the smile in her voice, "_Yes_."

He continued to fight his former apprentice as his thoughts went to her, "_I have missed you_." Her voice seemed to fill his soul, "_It is time my love. You have guided Luke and Leia towards their destiny. It is out of your hands now. They will be alright."_

She continued, "_Your whole life has been spent in the service of the Republic. Lay down your weapon Jedi Knight and join your brethren in the afterlife. We are waiting for you."_

He knew what she meant; he knew what he must do. With a final thought, "_I love you_." He glanced briefly at Luke then raised his lightsaber parallel to his body and surrendered. The last thing he heard before Vadar struck him down was her voice; "_I have much to tell you my love_."


End file.
